Beast Master
by Ryuhzaki-Powaa
Summary: Lui, voleur débutant, un couteau à la main. "Ton fric!" Moi, Fûuta, le-dit couteau sous la gorge. "On peut discuter?" Eux, coéquipiers fêlés. "Tu as 3secondes pour ôter ton arme de la gorge de Fûuta. Passé ce délai, on te tue." Madre mia...
1. Une histoire comme une autre

_Bonjour bonjour petites gens! _

_C'est la première fois que j'écris ici et je dois dire que... Je m'y perds un peu donc je m'excuse par avance si quelque chose cloche, quoi que cela puisse être. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire..._

_**Disclaimers:** Les personnages de Reborn ne m'appartiennent, malheureusement, pas._

_**Rating:** M._

_**Pairings:** On verra par la suite! ^^_

_Et je précise au cas où: CECI EST UNE HISTOIRE METTANT EN SCENE DES RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES, aussi, si vous êtes HOMOPHOBES, ou juste là pour faire c****, fichez le camp bien gentiment. ^^ Merci d'avance._

* * *

Dans un des nombreux quartiers pauvres de Rome, les cloches de l'Église Santa Maria se mirent à tinter et carillonner bruyamment, incitant les gens à se lever en cette chaude matinée de juin. Le son produit par les cloches se répercutaient contre les arcs ouverts vers le ciel des deux clochers. Il s'amplifiait et se propageait, assourdissant la ville. Les pigeons s'envolaient, surpris dans leur sommeil. La ville s'éveillait lentement, petit à petit. Les gens sortaient de leur lit, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil et la bouche constamment élargie par de gigantesques bâillements, et ils s'étiraient avec délectation à la manière des chats, faisant grincer leurs vieilles articulations. Le boulanger ouvrit la lucarne de son arrière-boutique, laissant ainsi s'échapper la bonne odeur du pain en train de cuire. Les étalages commençaient à envahir les rues, mettant de l'animation. Et sur la grand place, une petite roulotte siégeait. Elle était assez grande, avec un toit fait de tuile rouge-brique. Les pans de murs étaient colorés et constellés de dessins et de formes géométriques. Des rubans glissaient sur le vent, accrochés à la petite, et inutile, cheminée en métal. Par dizaine, les enfants couraient rejoindre la roulotte où le clown, que tous surnommaient Clopin, donnait un spectacle. L'intérieur de l'habitacle était aussi coloré que l'extérieur et sur les murs, on pouvait apercevoir une multitude de marionnettes accrochées. Les galopins s'assirent au pied de l'étalage sur des bancs installés là pour l'occasion, les petits assis sur les genoux des plus grands. J'en profitai pour m'asseoir à l'arrière, là où personne ne me remarquerait, mes cheveux châtains étant cachés sous une large casquette, des lunettes d'aviateur vissées sur mes yeux noisettes et mon écharpe à rayures ayant été remplacée par une veste à fourrure. Après tout, accoutré comme je l'étais, il aurait été bien difficilement me reconnaître parmi ces gitans.

**« Écoutez bien les enfants. »** Commença le clown. **« C'est magnifique non? Tous ces sons carillonnant qui changent d'humeur et de couleur... Parce que vous savez, les cloches ne sonnent pas toutes seules! »**

**« Ah bon? »** S'étonnèrent en cœur les galopins, m'arrachant ainsi un sourire.

Une fillette aux longs cheveux ébènes et nattés leva les yeux vers moi et, me voyant sourire, en fit de même. Je la pris sur mes genoux pour lui permettre de mieux voir le comédien qui n'avait toujours pas quitté sa roulotte. Ce dernier reprit alors.

**« Bien sûr que non petits démons! »** Leur dit-il d'un air de conspirateur. Il regarda à droite et à gauche, comme pour s'assurer que personne d'autre que les enfants ne l'entendraient. **« Là-haut, tout là-haut, dans les sombres clochers vit le mystérieux sonneur de cloche... »**

**« Comme Quasimodo? »** Demanda un petit garçon d'à peine cinq ans.

**« Oui, comme dans l'histoire du bossu de Notre-Dame. »** Acquiesça Clopin. **« Qui sait qui il est? A quoi il ressemble? Pourquoi ne le voit-on jamais? »** Questionna le clown aux habits colorés. **« Clopin vous dira tout sur ce mystérieux sonneur de cloches... A moins que cela ne vous intéresse pas les enfants? »**

**« Oh si! »** S'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

**« Il a une bosse? »** S'inquiéta un autre bambin en jetant un regard au clocher.

**« Je suis sûre qu'il est très gentil... »** Dit une fillette.

**« Ma mamma dit qu'il fait tellement peur que les mafiosi ne se risqueront jamais à attaquer l'Eglise! »** S'exclama un adolescent d'une dizaine d'années. Il avait l'air robuste et son menton taillé en galoche lui donnait un air de défi. Si seulement ils savaient combien ils avaient faux...

**« Hem, hem. »** L'homme masqué se racla la gorge pour regagner l'attention de ses jeunes spectateurs. **« Je vais vous conter son histoire, l'histoire d'un homme et d'un monstre... »**

_**« C'est pendant une nuit sombre et sans lune que commença notre histoire. Dans une des maisons bordant la grande place, une famille fêtait le deuxième anniversaire de leur dernier-né. La joie et la gaieté régnaient dans la demeure et il aurait été difficile de trouver une famille plus heureuse en cet instant. Mais ce bonheur devait être de courte durée car l'on frappa à la porte, interrompant ainsi les festivités. Le père se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers l'entrée, suivi de près par son aîné. Mais à peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la porte que des coups de feu retentirent, abattant les deux hommes. Les deux corps glissèrent au sol dans un bruit mat et le sang se répandit, tâchant le plancher en bois. Le mère, se doutant fort de ce qu'il venait de se passer, monta à l'étage en courant, emportant avec elle son enfant. Elle ferma la porte à clé et poussa la commode devant le battant, espérant ainsi retarder l'arrivée des agresseurs qui avaient assassinés son fils et son mari. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer par la fenêtre, après s'être assurée que la voie était libre, une explosion retentit, soufflant tout sur son passage. Lorsque la femme reprit ses esprits, elle constata avec horreur les habits roussis et tâchés du sang de son fils. Mais le petit garçon vivait encore... »**_

Les enfants étaient scotchés par le récit du comédien. Je doutai que cette histoire soit vraiment adaptée pour des enfants de leur âge, mais je dois dire que le suspens faisait battre mon cœur... Cette histoire était-elle tirée de la réalité? Ou était-ce encore une des fabulations de ce gitan dont le masque lui mangeait plus de la moitié du visage?

_**« La mère de l'enfant le prit alors dans ses bras et l'emmitoufla dans une couverture qui avait échappé à l'explosion. Blessée à la jambe, elle se releva, forte et déterminée, pour la survie de son fils. Elle sortit de la maison lentement, bravant les flammes et la chaleur étouffante du brasier qui brûlait sans relâche sa maison. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle partit le plus vite possible vers l'Église Santa Maria où on lui donnerait sans aucun doute l'asile... Mais c'était sans compter sur ses poursuivants qui la prirent en chasse dès qu'elle fut sortie de la demeure en feu. Bousculant les rares voisins qui venaient s'inquiéter et courant à perdre haleine, elle tenta de les semer dans d'inextricables ruelles connues des gitans seulement. Les hommes, tenaces, finirent par la coincer dans une ruelle. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle bouscula un de ses agresseurs qui tentait de lui prendre son précieux paquet, et la femme se remit à courir. L'Église n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres! Quelques mètres encore et... Une balle partit. Une seule. »**_

Nous retenions tous notre souffle. Il faut dire que cette histoire me rappelait étrangement celle de quelqu'un de ma connaissance... Non, en fait elle y correspondait totalement. Bon sang... Qu'il avait dû souffrir...

**« Elle n'atteignit jamais l'édifice. »** Conclut-il, comme si la fin allait de soi.

**« C'est tout? »** S'insurgèrent les bambins.

**« Il est devenu quoi le petit garçon? »**

**« Il est mort? »**

**« Les méchants l'ont attrapé? »**

**« Et le sonneur de cloche dans tout ça? »**

**« Bon allez, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui! Maintenant dispersez-vous! »** Ordonna Clopin.

Et c'est en maugréant que les gamins s'exécutèrent. Certains rentrèrent sans aucun doute chez eux tandis que d'autres partaient jouer. Je me levai à mon tour et fixai mes yeux sur ceux écarquillés du clown. Je m'approchai tranquillement, les mains dans les poches.

**« Bonjour! »** Le saluai-je d'un ton enjoué.

**« Oh Dio! »** Jura-t-il. **« Vous ne devriez pas sortir et vous promener à découvert bambino... »**

**« Pourquoi? Il n'y a personne à cette heure aussi avancée de la matinée. » **Lui répondis-je en m'intéressant comme si de rien n'était à ses marionnettes.

**« Il sait que vous êtes sorti? »** Il dut sentir ma crispation car il reprit aussitôt. **« Je vais avoir des problèmes... Et vous aussi bambino! Vous devriez rentrer avant qu'il ne se rende compte de votre absence... »**

**« Cette histoire que vous venez de leur raconter, c'est la sienne n'est-ce pas? »** Lui demandai-je en ignorant son conseil. Il mit un peu de temps avant de me répondre.

**« Hm... »**

**« Je suis désolé... »**

**« Pourquoi? »**

**« Je ne sais pas... Mais ça me fait mal de l'entendre... Même après tout ce temps. »**

**« Ça fait quoi? Deux ans? Trois? »**

**« Ça va bientôt faire un an... »**

**« Seulement? J'ai l'impression que cela fait un bail que vous êtes venu frapper aux portes de l'Église... C'est là que vous l'avez rencontré non? »**

**« Oui. »** Je lui souris.

Déjà un an que j'avais quitté ma famille au profit d'une vie basée sur mes propres moyens. J'en avais eu assez. Tant de morts... Oh oui, j'avais vu des gens mourir. Des tas de gens. Des coupables, mais aussi de nombreux innocents... Trop à mon goût je suppose. Et puis je m'étais enfui, sans savoir où j'allais. J'avais couru pendant des heures, des jours entiers... Je ne sais plus. Et j'avais atterri ici, sur la grande place de ce bas-quartier de Rome. Un quartier infesté de fripouilles, de gitans et de gueux d'après les autorités. Mais ce que j'y avais trouvé devait changer à jamais ma vie. Parce que j'y avais rencontré celui que l'on nommait familièrement... « Le sonneur de cloches ».

* * *

_Alors les gens? Qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? =)_

_Je suis plutôt satisfaite pour ma part... Bien que je sois un peu laissée bercer par les WALT DISNEY... Mais ça ne se reproduira plus! xD_

_Sinon, quelqu'un a-t-il deviné qui racontait l'histoire? Allez... C'est facile!_

_Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine! ;D_


	2. Lui

_**Pairing:** Fûuta/? Héhé ^^_

_**Rating:** M._

_**Disclaimers:** Les personnages de Reborn ne m'appartiennent pas, seul **Lui **m'appartient! Et puis la concierge, Clopin... ^^_

_**Note:** Merci à DisiniTana pour sa seule et unique review! =) Et ben non c'est pas Tsuna! xD C'est bien Fûuta... =) L'écharpe était un indice mais c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, ça aurait pu être Tsuna ^^ mais comme je trouve que Fûuta n'est pas assez exploité ben... Je l'exploite! xD Sans arrière pensée bien évidemment! xD_

* * *

Après ma courte discussion avec le clown de la place centrale, je décidai bien malgré moi de rentrer. Car si il se rendait compte de mon absence, j'aurai sans aucun doute droit à des remontrances en règles. Pas que cela me déplaise mais j'imaginai déjà la situation. Je tenterai discrètement de regagner ma chambre mais il serait là, dans la petite cuisine qui donnait juste en face de l'entrée. Dévorant une tablette de chocolat achetée la veille, il me demanderait d'un ton courroucé où est-ce que j'étais passé. Il ne me dirait pas qu'il s'était inquiété. Jamais. Mais je savais qu'il n'en penserait pas moins. Je l'enverrai se faire voir sans vraiment utiliser d'agressivité dans ma voix, n'étant pas rancunier ou colérique de nature. Il se lèverait alors de la chaise où il était assis après avoir délaissé sa tablette de chocolat sur la table et il se dirigerait à pas de félin vers moi avant que je n'ai le temps de regagner ma chambre. Il encerclerait ma taille de ses bras et parsèmerait mon cou de baisers et pour la forme, je me débattrai. C'étaient les seuls moments où il semblait me témoigner un petit peu d'affection. Combien de fois avions-nous fini dans les bras l'un de l'autre? Je ne me souviens plus. Pourtant, nous ne nous aimions pas. Du moins, nous ne nous l'étions jamais dit de vive voix. Parce que ça n'était que quelques moments d'égarement, non?

Je soupirai d'aise en apercevant le petit appartement que nous partagions depuis bientôt un an. La concierge me sourit et m'adressa un petit signe de main tandis que je montais le vieil escalier en fer rouillé qui menait à la porte d'entrée.

En effet, lui et moi vivions à l'étage, juste au dessus du rez-de-chaussée habité par cette bonne vieille Maria. C'était une femme usée par l'âge mais toujours aussi alerte. Les rides creusaient son visage hâlé, lui donnant un air bonhomme qui me rassurait lorsque je devais rester seul à la maison et qu'elle en profitait pour me rendre visite avec souvent, des gâteaux qu'elle avait fait dans la journée ou des restes de nourriture, prétextant qu'elle en avait fait beaucoup trop pour elle. Parfois, elle venait accompagnée de sa fille, Lexi, une douce muette de sept ans mon aînée. Elle était très jolie avec ses yeux noisettes et ses longs cheveux châtains et rebelles. Et à chaque fois, je remerciai Dieu de m'avoir fait rencontrer des gens comme eux.

Bien sûr ma famille me manquait terriblement, mais la mort de ma petite amie, il y a un peu plus de deux ans, m'avait irrémédiablement changé. Et je n'avais retrouvé la sérénité qu'après un long temps d'errance.

Je déverrouillai la porte en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. La clé tourna sans encombre dans la serrure et je me glissai à l'intérieur de l'appartement comme une ombre. Je déposai les clés sur le petit meuble dans l'entrée et je retirai ma veste bien inutile, je devais le reconnaître, en ce chaud début de mois de juin.

Comme prévu, je le trouvai dans la cuisine. Ses cheveux blonds éclatants brillaient au soleil, m'éblouissant et ses yeux rouges sang, comme ceux du Parrain de la Varia, guilde d'assassins de la famille Vongola, s'étaient plissés en deux fentes, signe qu'il était en colère. Sa cicatrice qui partait du côté gauche de son visage pour rejoindre son torse et le haut de son dos le rendait encore plus terrifiant. Mais je n'avais pas peur. Je rentrai donc nonchalamment dans la pièce et je me servis un verre d'eau tandis qu'il lâchait la tablette de chocolat qu'il mangeait, comme prévu, ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Il dut mal l'interpréter car il me lança un des regards noirs qu'il gardait en réserve et qui me faisait bien malgré moi frissonner.

**« Où étais-tu? »** Me demanda-t-il en s'appuyant sur l'évier, juste à côté de moi. Il croisa les bras.

**« Va savoir... »** Je décidai de le taquiner un peu.

**« Tu n'écoutes donc jamais ce que l'on te dit! »** Grogna-t-il.

**« M'en fous... »** Marmonnai-je dans ma barbe inexistante. Manque de chance, ou pas, il m'entendit et me plaqua presque violemment contre l'évier, faisant pression de son corps sur le mien.

**« Tu mérites d'être puni... »** Susurra-t-il à mon oreille, m'arrachant un frisson. **« Oui, puni... Qu'en penses-tu? »**

**« Comme si j'allais dire non... »** Soupirai-je en le sentant glisser ses mains sous mon tee-shirt bleu à rayures.

**« Évidemment. »** Sourit-il.

Et alors qu'il retirait la ceinture de mon pantalon, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, nous interrompant momentanément. Mais il l'ignora et déboutonna son pantalon en cuir avant de m'asseoir sur le bord de l'évier. De peur que mes cris alertent le voisinage et accessoirement notre visiteur, je posai mes mains sur le torse de mon amant, l'obligeant ainsi à s'arrêter.

**« Il y a quelqu'un à la porte. »** Dis-je, bien que j'étais à peu près sûr qu'il avait très bien entendu la sonnette.

**« Pas grave. »** Murmura mon blond en reprenant sa besogne.

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester de nouveau qu'il m'avait pénétré sans aucune préparation. Si j'avais quelque chose à lui reprocher c'était bien ça. Même si je devais avouer que cette douleur fulgurante me faisait complètement perdre les pédales.

**« L... Leo... S... S'il-te-plaît! »** Le suppliai-je en haletant.

Il entama alors de violents va-et-viens qui m'arrachèrent des gémissements. Je voyais des étoiles à chaque fois que son membre atteignait ce point si sensible en moi. Je m'agrippai à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Je sentais contre mon nez les irrégularités de sa peau dues à sa large cicatrice et son parfum sauvage si enivrant. Plus il me pénétrait et plus je sentais cette douce chaleur m'envahir. Les minutes s'égrainaient lentement au son de la sonnette d'entrée, me faisant tourner la tête un peu plus à chaque fois. A ce rythme, je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps...

**« L... Leo, je crois que... Que je vais venir... »** Chuchotai-je à son oreille, un peu honteux. Il posa sa tête sur la mienne, enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux et je pus sentir sa bouche s'étirer en un large sourire.

**« Qui t'en empêche? »** Me demanda-t-il en envoyant un énième coup de buttoir. Je me libérai alors tandis qu'il faisait de même, quelques secondes après moi. Dehors, la sonnette continuait de retentir avec un peu plus d'insistance qu'au début.

**« Je suis... Désolé. »** M'excusai-je en voyant le débardeur de mon amant complètement humide sur le devant. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi honteux de ma vie et je ne pus donc pas empêcher mon visage de prendre une teinte cramoisie, proche des tomates de la corbeille posée sur la table.

**« Ce n'est rien. »** Répondit-il en me frottant le tête après s'être partiellement rhabillé. **« Va prendre une douche, je vais voir qui c'est. »**

Il retira son tee-shirt, disparut un instant avant de reparaître avec une serviette qu'il me tendit. Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête et descendit de l'évier où j'étais toujours assis. Peut-être était-ce dû au plaisir que j'avais éprouvé quelques minutes plus tôt, mais mes jambes lâchèrent sous mon poids. J'avais l'impression que les dix dernières minutes avaient été aussi éreintantes que si j'avais couru le marathon deux heures durant. Et oui, dix minutes et hop! Leo nous expédiait au septième ciel. Heureusement, il n'en était pas toujours ainsi...

**« Hey! Ça ne va pas? »** Me rattrapa-t-il. Je pus voir une once d'inquiétude traverser ses yeux.

**« Mes reins... »**

**« Quoi? »**

**« Je crois que tu m'as bloqué les reins... »** Lui avouais-je tandis que le bas de mon corps refusait de m'obéir sans me faire horriblement souffrir. Dix minutes et hop! Leo vous expédiait à l'hôpital en un rien de temps. J'avais terriblement envie de rire devant son expression abasourdie et désolée malgré l'insupportable douleur qui me transperçait.

**« E merda... »** Jura-t-il entre ses dents. Il me saisit à bras le corps et m'assit doucement sur une des chaises de la cuisine tandis que la sonnette criait souffrance.

Mon amant pesta avant de reboutonner mon pantalon et de se diriger d'un air furibond vers l'agresseur de sonnette. Toujours torse nu, Leo ouvrit violemment la porte, prêt à expédier l'imbécile qui avait osé le déranger. Mais il n'en fit rien. Surpris par le silence qui s'était fait, je tordis le cou dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la personne présente sur notre palier.

Je reconnus sans peine la voix grave et chaleureuse de notre propriétaire. Ses longs cheveux noirs parsemés de filets d'argents avaient été ramenés en un lâche chignon sur lequel elle avait rajouté un fichu à carreau. Bien en chair, sa large robe avait été complétée par un tablier dont la couleur blanche était ternie par l'âge. Les mains de Maria étaient larges et calleuses, comme pour témoigner du vécu et du travail que la vieille femme avait fourni toute sa vie et elle les tordait signe d'une gêne évidente.

**« Maître Leo. »** Salua-t-elle en inclinant la tête.

**« Ah euh... Bonjour. »** Dit-il simplement, visiblement gêné de se montrer ainsi déshabillé devant la vieille femme. **« Vous vouliez quelque chose? »**

**« Je m'excuse à l'avance Maître Leo mais... Votre loyer... »** Hésita-t-elle. Je n'avais jamais réellement compris pourquoi elle utilisait ce ton cérémonieux avec lui alors que son franc-parler en faisait d'habitude une personne très agréable et honnête.

**« Ah! »** S'exclama mon blond. **« Le loyer! »** S'écria-t-il de nouveau, comme si cela lui revenait subitement en mémoire. Il se retourna vers moi, et fonça dans la cuisine. **« Fais comme chez toi! »**

Je souris en pensant que, de toute manière, c'était chez elle. Elle entra donc sans aucune gène et vint me tenir compagnie dans la cuisine tandis que Leo mettait à sac la maison dans l'espoir de retrouver l'argent destiné à payer le loyer. Quelle tête en l'air...

**« Quelque chose ne va pas Maître Fûuta? »** Surpris dans mes pensées, je relevai la tête vers Maria.

**« Si, si... Pourquoi dites-vous cela? »**

**« Vous semblez souffrant si vous me permettez. »** Je ne pus lui donner raison. J'étais trop gêné pour lui dire pourquoi. Je changeai donc habilement de conversation.

**« J'aimerai que vous arrêtiez de m'appeler Maître ou encore de me vouvoyer, vous devez avoir près du double de mon âge! »** Je savais qu'en réalité, ce ton élogieux et respectueux qu'elle utilisait était plus réservé à Leo qu'à moi car, lorsqu'elle venait me rendre visite, elle m'appelait bambino, comme beaucoup de gens d'ailleurs, mais elle, elle le disait d'un ton affectueux, comme une mère l'aurait sans doute fait avec son enfant.

**« Maître Leo pourrait nous entendre et deviner que je te vois lorsqu'il n'est pas là! »** Chuchota-t-elle en prenant garde à ne pas trop hausser la voix, malgré son habitude à le faire. Je gloussai.

**« Il est bien trop occupé à chercher de quoi vous payer pour le loyer! »** Ris-je.

**« Maître Leo est parfois si désordonné... »** Soupira-t-elle avec un air si convaincant que j'éclatai carrément de rire.

**« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez vous deux? »** Demanda mon amant en passant la tête par l'entre brasure de la porte, un air suspicieux peint sur le visage. Si ses yeux avaient été des revolvers, nous serions sans aucun doute morts à l'heure qu'il était.

**« Tu as trouvé? »** Contournai-je la question.

**« Non! »** Sembla-t-il désespérer. **« J'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir mis ça là... »**

**« Tu as regardé dans la commode? »**

**« La commode? »** S'étonna-t-il.

**« Oui, sous les caleçons. »** Il se frappa le front, comme si ses souvenirs lui revenaient subitement.

**« Quel idiot! Évidemment que l'argent était sous les caleçons dans la commode! »**

Maria et moi nous échangeâmes un sourire entendu: Leo était le pire tête-en-l'air que l'on pouvait rencontrer!

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une liasse de billets. Après avoir payé la propriétaire, celle-ci se leva pour s'en aller mais, au dernier moment, se ravisa et revint vers moi tandis que Leo avait disparu dans notre chambre. Maria se pencha vers moi et me tendit un petit pot qui semblait contenir un crème dont la couleur ne m'inspirait pas du tout confiance.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »** Lui demandai-je.

**« Ça calmera tes douleurs bambino. »** Me sourit-elle d'un air entendu.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser pour de bon, et je rougis en pensant que nous n'étions pas aussi discrets dans nos affaires que ça en avait l'air.

Leo sortit en coup de vent de la chambre, des habits sales plein les bras et les jeta dans le panier à côté de la table. Je le regardai se démener contre les caleçons et les chaussettes, les chemises froissées et les jeans à l'envers, les chaussures dépareillées et les tee-shirt trop petits. Je souris en pensant que, s'il avait été une fille, il aurait fait une très bonne épouse. Je décidai alors de me lever et de lui venir en aide, mais la douleur m'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement autre que de bouger mes orteils. Mon compagnon, après avoir remis l'appartement en état vint vers moi.

**« Leo? »**

**« Bouge pas. »** M'ordonna-t-il. Et délicatement, il me prit dans ses bras.

**« Prince Leo, vous êtes fort attentionné avec votre princesse ce matin... Cela cacherait-il quelque chose? »** Me moquai-je tandis qu'il se rendait dans la salle de bain. D'un coup de pied, il ouvrit la porte et doucement me posa sur le sol.

**« Je vais t'aider à te laver parce qu'après... »** Répondit-il sans daigner donner de réponse à ma question.

**« Après... ? »** Répétai-je, curieux.

**« On sort. »**

Je sentis l'excitation bouillonner en moi.

Pour d'autres, sortir aurait été synonyme de promenade, de restaurant et de plein d'autres choses agréables et qui m'étaient, depuis moins d'un an, interdites. Pour moi, sortir reflétait un désir de liberté, d'évasion que je n'avais pu assouvir ces derniers temps. Oh, Leo n'y était pour rien, bien que son côté papa poule me portait parfois préjudice. Si toute sortie m'avait été interdite ces derniers mois, c'est parce que, après avoir été recueilli par Monseigneur Salvatore, le prêtre de l'Église Santa Maria, mon état était tel que le moindre choc psychologique m'aurait été fatal. C'est d'ailleurs là que j'avais rencontré Leo. Il s'était occupé de moi sans relâche, me veillant des nuits entières et cédant à tous mes caprices et, d'amis, nous étions devenu amants, sans vraiment nous en rendre compte. Et puis, il y a cinq mois, mon état s'était amélioré. J'avais regoûté à la vie. Le prêtre m'avait alors permis d'aller vivre chez mon nouvel ami. Malgré cela, mes sorties au dehors n'avaient pas décollées, Leo prétextait que c'était trop dangereux pour l'instant. Il était vrai qu'il y avait toujours le risque qu'un de mes proches me reconnaisse ou que je fasse une mauvaise rencontre...

C'est pour cela que, très tôt le matin, lorsque Leo dormait encore ou qu'il n'était pas là, je me glissais à son insu à l'extérieur, goûtant à la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau légèrement ambrée. Tout comme ce matin, je flânais sur la grande place ou bien du côté de l'Église, mais jamais trop loin de l'appartement, au cas où un pépin surviendrait.

Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, Leo retira mes vêtements et me glissa dans un bon bain chaud qu'il avait préalablement préparé. Je me laissai envahir par la chaleur et ce sentiment de bien-être qui me prenait au corps. Je soupirai d'aise en sentant mon petit ami, enfin si l'on peut le qualifier de tel, me masser le bas du dos avec des gestes doux et experts. Une fois cela fait, il entreprit de me savonner les cheveux avec le shampooing à la fraise, Dio gracie, il n'était pas au chocolat, sinon je crois que Leo m'aurait mangé... Enfin d'après lui. Il me frotta le dos et je finis moi-même ma toilette tandis qu'il se glissait à son tour dans la baignoire.

Une demi-heure après, nous étions fin prêt et mon colocataire m'avait passé la crème donnée par Maria dans le bas du dos, annihilant ainsi la douleur qui persistait encore.

Leo avait enfilé un pantalon en cuir qui moulait sans peine son corps musclé. Son torse était couvert par un marcel sans manche dont la fermeture s'arrêtait à mi-torse et ses chaussures avaient été enfilées à la hâte, sans prendre la peine de les lasser. J'observai le crucifix qu'il portait tout le temps autour du cou. C'est le Père Salvatore qui le lui avait donné je crois. Pour ma part, j'avais mis, comme de coutume, un tee-shirt rayé et ma veste sans manche à fourrure, des gants en cuirs, des bottines semblables et un jean bien serré. Mes lunettes oranges me serraient le crâne dont les cheveux châtains avaient été habilement brossés. Pour ce qui était de ceux de Leo, je dus reconnaître que sa crinière blonde en bataille lui donnait un air de lion sauvage terriblement séduisant, et je ne pouvais m'en plaindre.

Il enfila ses larges lunettes de soleil, couvrant ainsi partiellement sa cicatrice. Mon amant se saisit des clés de son coupé de sport, qui claquait un peu, je devais le reconnaître, dans un quartier aussi pauvre que celui dans lequel nous vivions. Nous descendîmes main dans la main les escaliers et je partis m'asseoir du côté passager de la voiture tandis que Leo laissa les clés de notre appartement à Maria. Cela fait, il s'assit à son tour mais du côté conducteur. Lorsque la voiture démarra en trombe, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment quant à notre sortie mais je le chassai vite, envoûté par le vent qui s'engouffrait dans mes cheveux, par l'ivresse de la vitesse que prenait peu à peu l'automobile et l'excitation de passer la journée avec Leo.

Si seulement j'avais prêté un peu plus attention à ce pressentiment, j'aurai su alors que cette sortie devait être... La dernière.

* * *

_Première fois de ma misérable vie que je faisais un semblant de lemon... Décevant ma foi... J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus! =)_


	3. Je le savais

_**Pairing: **Fûuta/Leo_

_**Rating: **M._

_**Disclaimers: **A MOIIIIII! Je blague... ==_

_**Note: **Merci à DisiniTana pour sa fidèlité et ses avis qui m'aident beaucoup! =) Et merci à ARnoFool, effectivement, je trouvais que Fûuta TYL avait des airs de Matt, et comme je visualisais pas Leo... Ben on dit merci Mello et Matt! xD_

* * *

**« Soixante-dix-neuf... Quatre-vingt... Quatre-vingt-un... Quatre-vingt-deux... »**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que nous étions bloqués dans un fichu embouteillage, typique des grandes capitales mondiales dont Rome faisait malheureusement partie. Assailli par l'ennui, je m'étais mis à compter les voitures que nous parvenions parfois à dépasser sous les soupirs quasi-constants de Leo. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas très patient et que ce genre de situation ne pouvait que mettre son peu de patience à rude épreuve. Je m'accoudai contre la portière, las de cette journée qui s'avérait être plus éreintante que prévu.

**« On est bientôt arrivé? »** Demandai-je, même si je connaissais pertinemment la réponse.

**« Fûuta... Rappelle-moi, ça fait combien de fois que tu me poses la question? »** Soupira mon amant pour la énième fois.

**« Je ne sais plus... »**

**« Alors par pitié... Tais-toi! »** Je souris.

**« Tu m'emmènes où? »** Je voulais savoir ce que Leo avait prévu pour ma première sortie.

**« On va faire les boutiques dans le centre... Parce que j'en ai marre de te voir porter mes vieilles fringues. Et après... Un resto, ça te tente? »** M'avoua-t-il tout sourire.

Si mes lèvres avaient pu s'étirer jusqu'à mes oreilles, je crois qu'elles l'auraient fait.

Au premier abord, Leo m'était apparu comme quelqu'un de très solitaire... Quelqu'un dont les secrets étaient aussi difficiles à percer que la carapace d'une tortue centenaire. Mais au fil des jours et des mois, il s'était un peu ouvert à moi tout comme je l'avais fait pour lui prouver ma bonne foi. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je connaissais tout de lui, il restait encore beaucoup trop de zones d'ombres, mais je lui faisais aveuglément confiance et peut-être était-ce un tort... Allez savoir.

C'est après d'interminables flots de jurons, d'un bouchon à faire pâlir le Seigneur et une flopée de coups de klaxons que la ligne de voitures reprit son allure normale et que les voitures s'espacèrent. Nous mîmes un quart d'heure pour atteindre le parking où Leo voulait garer la voiture... Et où il était sûr de ne pas se la faire voler. Nous descendîmes de la carlingue et c'est étonné que je vis mon compagnon enfiler un large blouson rouge à capuche et à fourrure.

**« Tu as froid? »** Le questionnai-je.

**« Non. »** Son ton était froid et dénué d'émotions.

Je me doutai alors que je ne devais plus le questionner sur le pourquoi du comment sous peine de rentrer illico presto au ghetto, parce qu'il fallait bien reconnaître que c'est ce que c'était.

Il me prit par la main. Surpris, j'eus un mouvement de recul mais il enlaça ses doigts aux miens. Je sentis mes oreilles prendre une teinte rouge et le sang me monter à la tête.

**« L... L... L... »** Bégayai-je.

**« L... ? »**

**« Lâche ma main! »** Lui demandai-je gêné en regardant à droite à gauche. Les gens commençaient déjà à affluer malgré l'heure peu avancée.

**« Pourquoi? »** Nous nous dirigions vers l'avenue centrale qui donnait sur la Basilique Saint-Pierre. Je tentai tant bien que mal de lui faire lâcher prise, mais il tint bon.

**« Parce que! »** Argumentai-je inutilement.

**« Parce que? »** Insista Leo sans pour autant me lâcher. C'était limite s'il ne me traînait pas derrière lui.

**« Parce que c'est gênant! »** Admis-je. Je sentais les regards amusés des gens... Ils ne se moquaient pas non, ils s'amusaient de me voir me chamailler inutilement avec mon borné de compagnon.

**« Tu as honte de t'afficher avec moi? »** Fallait toujours qu'il en rajoute une couche pour me faire culpabiliser.

**« Mais non! C'est pas ce que j'ai dit! Ce que j'ai dit c'est que... »**

**« T'en penses pas moins. »** Me coupa-t-il de nouveau. S'il continuait, je risquai de faire un scandale.

**« Leo... »** Le menaçai-je. **« Lâche-moi tout de suite ou... »**

**« Ou sinon quoi? »** Se moqua mon amant.

**« Ou sinon... Ou sinon... Je m'énerve! »**

**« Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu t'énerves? »** Me complimenta-t-il avec un sourire en coin dont il avait le secret. **« Ça m'excite... »**

Ma colère retomba aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Il avait dit... Mignon? Je rougis encore et me maudis intérieurement une fois de plus sur ce défaut que j'avais de rougir à tout va tout vent. De plus, exciter Leo dans un lieu public était bien la dernière chose que j'avais envie de faire.

**« Allez, presse-toi. »** Il me poussa et me fit entrer dans une boutique de luxe... Dolce&Gabbana je crois.

Mes yeux s'émerveillèrent devant la largeur des vitrines et la taille du magasin. Mais ils s'écarquillèrent bien vite en lisant les prix des vêtements... Un caleçon pouvait-il être aussi cher? Et une simple paire de chaussettes? Je n'osais même pas regarder le prix d'une chemise ou d'un pantalon. Je regardai avec incrédulité Leo déambuler habilement entre les rayons en se servant à droite à gauche. Resté à l'entrée, je le rattrapai vite et jetai un coup d'œil à ce qu'il avait sélectionné. Je dus reconnaître qu'en matière de goût, il était type top mais niveau prix... Avait-il conscience de la valeur de toutes ces fringues? Je lui tirai la manche en hochant d'un air négatif la tête. Je ne voulais pas dépendre de lui. Surtout pour des choses aussi insignifiantes que des vêtements. Je me fichai de savoir s'ils était à la mode ou pas, s'ils étaient chers ou pas, ses vêtements à lui me suffisaient très bien lorsqu'il était question de couvrir mon corps, nul de besoin d'autant de fantaisies! Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais poussé presque avec véhémence dans une large cabine d'essayage avec, sur les bras, une montagne de vêtements tous plus chics et plus classes les uns que les autres. Je les posai en vrac sur le sol et jetai un coup d'œil à l'extérieur: Leo s'était assis sur un fauteuil, juste en face de la cabine, bien décidé à ce que je les essaie tous. Je sentais déjà une migraine poindre...

Une heure et demie après, mon calvaire se terminait enfin. J'avais mal aux pieds d'avoir autant marché pour virevolter de magasin en magasin, j'avais mal au crâne, sûrement dû aux prix exorbitants que Leo avait mis pour mes vêtements, heureusement qu'on était sensé être pauvres... J'avais les jambes flageolantes et elles ne me portaient presque plus, quant à mon estomac, il faisait des bruits si terribles que Leo me proposa sans détour que nous allions nous restaurer sans délais, ce que j'acceptai, vous vous en doutez. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc de bon cœur vers le plus proche restaurant. Je n'eus pas le temps de regarder le nom de ce dernier et le menu que déjà, j'étais entraîné à l'intérieur par mon amant.

Un serveur vint nous guider et nous installa au fond de la salle d'où nous pouvions voir tous les clients entrer. Je souris en observant Leo se pourlécher les babines devant le menu qu'un autre serveur était venu nous amener afin que nous puissions réfléchir à notre commande. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous passâmes commande. Mon colocataire insista tant et tant que je finis par accepter de prendre des pasta dans une seule grande assiette. « Comme les amoureux. » S'était senti obligé de rajouter Leo pour me taquiner. Mais je devais reconnaître que cela me faisait énormément plaisir. Lorsque le plat arriva, nous étions plus affamés que nous le pensions car nous nous jetâmes presque sur l'assiette, sans prendre le temps de surveiller nos manières. Les gens nous regardaient avec effarement... Et bien, qu'ils aillent au Diavolo!

Notre assiette était presque vide lorsque je ressentis le besoin pressant d'aller aux toilettes. Je me levai donc, après avoir prévenu mon amant, et je me dirigeai à petits pas vers les cabines à gauche de l'entrée, juste à côté des cuisines. Je m'apprêtai à pousser la porte lorsque je remarquai un écriteau sur cette dernière, incitant les gens à monter à l'étage, ces toilettes masculines là étant hors-service pour le moment. Pestant contre les pauvres gens qui passaient malheureusement par là, c'est presque en courant que je pris l'escalier de secours. Il faut dire que boire et manger m'avait donner envie d'aller aux toilettes et que cela devenait de plus en plus urgent. Je remarquai enfin la porte où un petit panneau était accroché. Je poussai vivement la porte et me jetai sur la première cabine qui me passa sous la main. Je me soulageai donc, soulagé, en effet, d'être arrivé à temps.

C'est alors que j'entendis la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir et un bruit de pas, signe que quelqu'un, ou que plusieurs personnes entraient. Je finis tranquillement ce que j'avais besoin de faire, puis je poussai le verrou du cabinet avant de sortir me laver les mains. Personne. Enfin en dehors des autres cabinets j'entends. Je me baissai un peu vers le lavabo et ouvrit le robinet. Je glissai mes mains sous le jet d'eau gelé, peu désagréable vu le temps qu'il faisait dehors, et j'entrepris de les frotter consciencieusement. J'eus soudain la même impression que lorsque Leo et moi avions pris la voiture. Mon malaise s'accentua lorsque je tentai de me relever... Quelque chose... Quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire... Je le sentais...

Ma main serra mon tee-shirt à l'emplacement du cœur, comme si elle voulait le garder en place. Les battements de mon organe interne s'affolaient, comme s'il avait senti le danger... Mais quel danger? A par moi il n'y avait per... sonne... Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent avant que l'effroi ne s'empare totalement de moi. Derrière... Derrière moi... Mes membres se mirent à trembler bien malgré moi tandis que trois silhouettes menaçantes qui ne m'étaient pas inconnues sortaient des cabines que je croyais inoccupées... Ciel... Alors c'est comme ça que j'allais finir... Je me reculai le plus loin possible dans la pièce, malheureusement à l'opposé de la porte. J'étais fichu...

**« Pourquoi... Pourquoi... »** Répétai-je comme une litanie tandis que les trois hommes m'encerclaient. Je n'avais aucun échappatoire et pourtant...

**« Je suis désolé Fûuta de devoir en arriver là... »** Me dit mon agresseur aux longs cheveux argentés en me saisissant à bras le corps et en me couvrant la bouche de sa large main pour m'empêcher de crier et d'appeler à l'aide. Je me débattais comme un beau diable mais il me tenait fermement.

**« Bel, va vérifier que l'autre s'est rendu compte de rien... Et pas de connerie! Et puis préviens le Boss que c'est ok pour la cible. »** Ordonna Squalo en me traînant hors des toilettes tandis que le Prince disparaissait au détour de l'interminable couloir.

J'essayai alors la bonne vieille méthode en me contorsionnant mais leur troisième compagnon, un adolescent, s'accrocha à moi, m'empêchant de me débattre plus que je ne le faisais déjà. Il devait avoir une quinzaine d'années et il était assez frêle, avec un énorme chapeau de grenouille sur la tête, des cheveux verts pomme et des yeux vides d'émotions... Effrayant. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de poursuivre ma contemplation que déjà, le bras droit de Xanxus me trainait au dehors en passant par la sortie de secours. Évidemment, nous n'étions pas du côté rue et une berline noire nous attendait. Squalo m'y poussa sans délicatesse et je l'affalai durement sur le sol de la voiture tandis que la Varia s'y installait et que la voiture démarrait en trombe.

En me relevant, je tombai nez à nez avec... Xanxus. Pris d'un violent sursaut, j'eus un mouvement de recul et je tentai de mettre le plus de distance entre ses yeux rubis qui semblaient me percer à jour et moi. J'aurai pourtant dû être habitué, subissant encore et toujours le regard incendiaire de Leo.

Leo... Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. J'allais mourir de la main de mon ancienne famille et je n'avais même pas pu dire à Leo combien... Combien je l'aimais. Parce que la dure réalité m'avait claqué au visage comme un violent coup de fouet. J'étais irrémédiablement amoureux et mordu de cet homme qui n'avait partagé qu'un an de ma vie. Mais il y a un début à tout non? Et une fin aussi...

Je relevai la tête et, décidé à mourir dignement, plongeait mon regard dans celui de mon bourreau qui soupira bruyamment.

**« C'était vraiment nécessaire, déchet? »** Demanda-t-il à Squalo qui s'était assis à côté de lui. La voiture ayant des sièges installés de façon circulaire, j'étais techniquement entouré d'assassins.

**« Ordre du Dixième. »** Répondit simplement ce dernier sans me quitter des yeux tandis que le brun soupirait de nouveau bruyamment. Alors comme ça, c'est Tsuna-nii qui avait ordonné mon assassinat...

**« Vous m'emmenez où? »**

**« ... »** Pas de réponse.

**« Vous allez me jeter du haut d'un pont? Ou me... Fusiller? M'égorger? »** Demandai-je. Toute la Varia fut secouée par de violents rires.

**« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? »** Me demanda le lieutenant de l'équipe d'assassins.

**« Ben vous avez dit que c'était ok pour la cible... »** Avouai-je en me grattant le tête.

**« Mais qui t'a dit que c'était toi la cible? »** Se moqua Xanxus d'un air goguenard.

L'information mit du temps à s'acheminer à mon cerveau et mon sang se glaça lorsque je compris enfin. Depuis le début, ce n'était pas moi leur cible. Depuis le début, je n'étais que l'appât. Et depuis le début, leur cible c'était... Leo.

* * *

_Que de révélations! La Varia fait son come-back! Alala, je sais pas encore où va me mener cette histoire, mais... Je prends du plaisir à l'écrire!_

_Je préviens pour les rares qui lisent que le chapitre quatre est prêt mais la suite... Ya que-dalle pour l'instant! ^^" Enfin, on verra on verra..._

_Reviews? =)_


	4. Menteur!

_**Pairing: **Fûuta/Leo (... En théorie?)_

_**Rating: **M._

_**Disclaimers: **J'aimerais tellement..._

_**Note: **Merci à tous et à toutes! (enfin, toutes serait plutôt de rigueur ici non?)_

__

_

* * *

_

Voilà bien deux heures, ou peut-être trois, que nous roulions. Pour aller où? Je ne savais pas. Mais ce que je savais c'est que j'étais dans une situation chaotique, et ce n'était pas rien de le dire! Ma journée avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roue: une petite sortie clandestine, une rapide... Partie de jambes en l'air, un sacré embouteillage, des essayages à n'en plus finir, un fameux repas, très agréable ma foi et... Un enlèvement, un kidnapping, enfin appelez ça comme vous voulez mais je n'en pouvais plus.

Calé entre Leviathan et la nouvelle recrue de la Varia, Fran il me semble, je ne bougeai pas et restai muet, bien que l'inquiétude me rongeait. J'avais beau dire ce que je voulais je n'en restais pas moins inquiet pour Leo car, si j'avais bien compris, la Varia attendait qu'il vienne me « sauver ».

Je levai la tête vers Xanxus qui, depuis le début du... Voyage, ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux. Ce fut plus fort que moi.

**« Tu veux ma photo? »** Demandai-je aux abois et un brin stressé. Un brin.

**« Pardon? »** Dit-il tandis que ses yeux pourpres s'écarquillaient avant de reprendre leur férocité naturelle. Je me rendis alors compte de l'influence que Leo avait sur moi... Carrément déplorable.

**« Euh, j... Je voulais dire... On est bientôt arrivé? »** Me rattrapai-je tant bien que mal tout en évitant soigneusement son regard. Je sentais les regards ahuris du reste des membres de l'équipe. En effet, j'étais connu comme étant quelqu'un de doux et serviable, pas agressive pour deux sous. Flûte! Je te maudis Leo, toi et tous tes descendants pour les cent générations à venir!

**« Patiente encore un peu... Déchet. »** Je crus un instant le voir sourire d'un air moqueur mais ça devait être mon imagination... Oui, sans aucun doute.

En effet, Xanxus ne m'avait pas menti. La voiture s'arrêta bientôt et l'on me fit sortir, toujours aussi bien encadré. Comme s'il allait me venir à l'esprit de m'enfuir! … Bon okay, j'y avais pensé. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ce qui me semblait être une salle des fêtes, trônant misérablement dans la campagne environnante. Lieu très étrange pour des assassins étant donné qu'une telle bâtisse ne pouvait que les mettre à découvert en cas d'attaque ennemie. Surtout sur un terrain pareil, vide de vie et d'habitations, et donc de cachettes. Mais comme la Varia ne faisait jamais rien au hasard, je me doutai fort bien que cela cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose de pas bon pour ma pomme...

**« Entre. » **M'ordonna Squalo sans pour autant me brusquer. Je soupirai avant de m'exécuter.

On me conduisit dans l'arrière-salle qui semblait servir autrefois de cuisine. Le gardien de la Brume et celui de la Tempête furent assignés à ma... Garde. Je me laissai lentement glisser le long du mur, tout en jetant de temps en temps des regards à ma montre. Déjà 18H34... Je me mis à observer ce qui m'entourait. C'était une grande pièce, quasiment plongée dans l'obscurité. Seul le lampion au niveau de la porte l'éclairait. Vu l'état de la peinture, qui s'écaillait, je devinai que la vieille bâtisse avait été abandonnée des lustres auparavant, sûrement par manque de moyens, de personnels ou bien à cause d'un événement qui avait mal tourné. Car une odeur morbide semblait régner sur cet endroit. Et comme pour vérifier mes dires, un courant d'air glacial vint me chatouiller le bas du dos, m'arrachant un frisson à peine contenu. Décidé à ne plus penser à des choses aussi terrifiantes, surtout en présence d'assassins chevronnés, je décidai de reporter mon attention sur mes deux geôliers. Le gardien de la Tempête était nonchalamment appuyé à droite de la porte, les bras croisés derrière la tête tandis que son cadet lui jetait des regards qui semblaient signifier qu'il avait quelque chose à demander. En effet, la voix du gamin ne tarda pas à se faire entendre, faible mais claire de l'endroit où j'étais.

**« Dites Bel-sempai... » **Chuchota le gamin à tête de grenouille en se rapprochant un petit peu de son aîné.

**« Quoi encore? »** Grogna le concerné en décroisant les bras. Son attitude et son style m'avaient toujours intrigué, car cela faisait de lui un personnage intéressant, bien que assez difficile à déchiffrer.

**« Fûuta-sempai... Il est au courant pour... »**

**« Tais-toi! »** Le coupa son aîné en remarquant que j'écoutais. Je fronçai des sourcils et lui me passa devant, comme pour explorer le fond de la pièce.

**« Je ne suis pas totalement sourd vous savez. »** Leur dis-je en soupirant et en reportant mon attention sur un rat qui descendaient les canalisations le long du mur, juste en face de moi. Beurk.

**« Ushishi ~ Tu vas regretter de ne pas l'être, c'est le Prince qui te le dit. »** Se contenta de répondre le blond à couronne en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans l'antre de la cuisine mal éclairée.

**« Excusez-le Fûuta-sempai, c'est un imbécile. »** S'excusa l'adolescent d'un air nonchalant qui me fit sourire bien malgré moi.

**« Je t'ai entendu! Stupide grenouille! »** L'insulta son coéquipier tout en envoyant une volée de scalpels que le plus jeune évita sans peine. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir à côté de moi et se mit à me fixer, m'occasionnant ainsi une gêne plutôt inutile.

**« Vous savez que vous êtes plutôt beau? »**

**« Pardon? »** Je faillis m'étouffer. Il était... De ce bord-là?

**« Je comprend pourquoi Bel-sempai disait que l'on vous donnerait le Bon Dieu sans confession. »** continua-t-il sur sa lancée, accroissant mon malaise.

**« Ah... Il a dit ça? »** Tentai-je de lui répondre sans grande conviction.

**« Oui. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il a sous-entendu. C'est rare qu'il s'intéresse à quelqu'un. »**

**« Il... S'intéresse à moi? » **Allez savoir pourquoi mais la nouvelle ne m'enchantait pas des masses.

**« Oui. Ah! Mais pas dans ce sens-là! Nous sommes tous hétérosexuels dans la Varia. »** Récita-t-il comme un bon élève le ferait devant son maître. **« Bon, sauf Lussuria-san peut-être... »**

**« Maa ~ Fran-chan! Tu es horrible de rajouter le -san derrière mon nom alors que nous sommes si prooooches! »** Minauda le punk à l'extérieur de la pièce. Je souris. Décidément, ils n'avaient pas changé... Le-dit Fran reprit sans que je n'ai vraiment le temps d'ajouter quelque chose.

**« Mais vous êtes très fort pour faire des classements paraît-il? Et Bel-sempai dirait n'importe quoi pour que vous lui disiez qu'il est le premier dans la catégorie des princes déchus. »** Me rassura le gamin. Au moins, côté Varia, je n'avais pas d'inquiétude à me faire côté orientation sexuelle si ce n'était de surveiller Lussuria.

**« Je t'ai entendu! Stupide grenouille! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi? »** Grogna de nouveau le Prince. Et une fois de plus, le jeune garçon évita les scalpels avec une facilité déconcertante. Je devais avoir l'air étonné car il enchaîna.

**« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Fûuta-sempai, j'ai l'habitude. »**

**« C'est assez... Radical comme méthode. »** Lui souris-je en me permettant de retirer une des armes qui s'était plantée dans son chapeau, ratant de peine le sommet de son crâne.

**« Je peux vous poser des questions? »**

**« Bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas déjà ce que tu fais? »** Je repris mine de rien de l'assurance. Fran m'avait l'air assez gentil et je ne pensais pas qu'il cherchait les embrouilles.

**« Pourquoi avez-vous quitté la mafia? »** Bam! Premier vent.

**« J'ai mes raisons. » **Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Surtout pas à un parfait inconnu qui pouvait retourner ça contre moi.

**« Je n'ai pas l'intention de le dire à quelqu'un. C'est juste par curiosité, sempai. » **Me répondit-il sereinement. Avait-il lu dans mes pensées?

**« Et bien... »** Mais avant que je ne me décide à lui répondre, Belphégor reparut et ordonna au gamin de se taire.

**« Mais, Bel-sempai... »**

**« Ferme-la! Il arrive... »**

Je me doutai alors à qui le « il » faisait allusion. Soudainement requinqué par cette proximité, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte avant d'être arrêté par les deux coéquipiers. Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir de cette misérable cuisine... Pourquoi?

**« Poussez-vous. »** Leur demandai-je. Mais aucun des deux ne cilla. **« Poussez-vous! »** Répétai-je cette fois-ci avec un peu plus de force.

**« Je crois que ça va pas être possible. »**

**« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre... »**

**« Ushishishi ~ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu vas comprendre pourquoi je te disais qu'il aurait mieux valu pour toi d'être sourd... »** Sourit le Prince, un air de psychopathe collé au visage.

Je détestais ça... Ces mystères, ces messes basses et ces cachotteries... Et c'est pour cette raison que je me tus et tendis l'oreille.

Une porte grinça lentement, d'un air sinistre, avant de cesser tout bruit. J'entendis ses pas claquer sur le sol dallé et se rapprocher inéluctablement des assassins qui en avait après lui... J'avais envie de crier, de lui hurler de partir loin, de s'enfuir... Leo...

Puis le bruit de pas s'arrêta. J'entendis le bruissement d'un vêtement que l'on laisse tomber, sûrement la veste du tyran qui dirigeait la Varia, ainsi que le cliquetis des scalpels de Bel, et le raclement de l'épée de Squalo sur le sol. Oh, pitié Dio, faites que Leo ne soit pas venu, faites qu'il ne soit pas venu...

**« Où est Fûuta? »**

J'aurai reconnu sa voix d'entre mille. Et ce fut comme si toutes mes craintes s'envolaient. J'avais beau penser qu'il ne devait surtout pas venir, savoir Leo à quelques mètres de moi apaisait mon être. Je me sentais prêt à affronter le monde entier s'il le fallait.

**« En sûreté. »** Mentit Squalo. J'étais à deux pas de lui... Quelques misérables mètres.

**« On va faire comme si c'était vrai et que je vous croyais. » **Lui répondit mon amant d'un air que je devinais suffisant.

**« Ça fait longtemps que tu t'amuses Da Vinci. »** Tonna une voix grave. **« Et je déteste par dessus tout jouer au chat et à la souris. »** C'est Xanxus qui venait de s'exprimer d'une voix plus que menaçante. J'étais presque à cent pour cent sûr qu'il était assis sur une chaise, un air de conquérant collé au visage et ses yeux rouge sang foudroyant le monde.

**« Je vois... »** Commença Leo. **« Reste à savoir lequel de nous deux est le chat. »**

**« Je te déconseille de m'énerver Da Vinci. »** Gronda le Boss de la Varia. **« Tu n'es pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Je pensais d'ailleurs que tu ne viendrais pas... »**

**« Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux Vongola, je rigolais. Enfin, je ne pense pas que ce mot fasse parti de ton vocabulaire. »** Un point pour Leo. Ça allait être un massacre...

**« Mon vocabulaire pourrait vite se tourner en un langage peu ragoûtant pour tes oreilles si tu ne m'énerves de trop. »** J'avais l'impression que Xanxus faisait des efforts monstres pour parler autant. Lui d'habitude peu bavard se révélait, en présence de Leo, très loquace et désireux de se faire respecter.

**« Oh! Oh! Tout de suite les grands mots... »** Se moqua de nouveau mon amant de sa voix goguenarde.

**« Tu sais Da Vinci, je déteste les gamins dans ton genre: sûrs d'eux, arrogants et se croyant tout permis. Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans les jupons de ta mère. »** Continua Xanxus. Deux points illico presto pour Xanxus, un point pour Leo. Je me doutai alors que mon compagnon, qui pour une raison que j'ignorais connaissait les Vongola, allait repasser à l'attaque. Enfin, tant que c'était avec des mots, je m'en fichais un peu.

**« Et moi, Vongola, je déteste les ratés dans ton genre qui passe leur temps à répandre le sang d'innocents pour leur propre satisfaction. »**

Égalité. Balle au centre. Hum... Temps mort?

Il y eut une sorte de mini-explosion mais je ne pouvais en être totalement sûr, la porte fermée me bouchant la vue et les deux gardiens de Xanxus m'empêchant de passer. Oh, j'aurai pu crier, sans aucun doute, mais je pense que cela n'aurait servi à rien sinon à me prendre une belle raclée. Je préférai donc éviter. A travers la paroi, j'entendis distinctement la voix du brun menacer mon blond.

**« Je vais te faire la peau sale déchet... »** Grogna-t-il.

**« J'allais te le proposer... »** Souffla mon amant qui semblait toujours vivant bien que essoufflé.

Je pensais alors qu'un combat sans précédent allait s'engager, alors que Leo semblait si... Fragile ne convenait pas mais... Savait-il au moins se défendre?

Un cri retentit, brisant l'atmosphère pesante qui venait de s'installer.

**« Voiiii! Vous avez fini vos conneries? On est pas là pour se battre! »** Brailla Squalo. Je soupirai presque de soulagement en entendant le silence qui suivit sa déclaration. Au moins, les deux hommes s'étaient arrêtés.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? »** Finit par demander Leo.

**« Lussuria. »**

**« Oui oui, Boss-chan, alors ce que le Boss et nous voulons c'est que tu nous accompagnes pour rencontrer le Juudaime. »** Expliqua le gardien du Soleil Varia.

**« Le Dixième? »**

**« Sawada Tsunayoshi. »** Sembla gronder Xanxus.

**« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. »**

**« En fait, »** le coupa Lussuria, **« on aimerait comprendre à quoi riment les assassinats que tu commets. »**

**« Hn... »**

J'en eus le souffle coupé. La bonne blague...

**« Et bien... »** Commença-t-il.

Non... Pas lui... Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... Leo n'avait pas tué... Il ne... Pouvait pas... Tuer...

**« En quoi ça vous regarde au juste? » **

**« Il se trouve que sur les vingt-sept hommes abattus, quatorze étaient de la Varia, huit du CEDEF, deux des Cavallone et cinq que nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu identifier... »** Expliqua Squalo.

Non... C'était faux...

Je sentis mon sang se glacer et mon souffle devenir erratique tandis que le Prince à côté de moi souriait d'un air malveillant.

**« Je t'avais prévenu... »** Souffla-t-il tandis que son sourire s'élargissait encore devant ma mine que je devinai pâle. Fran secoua la tête, peu amusé par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Je me sentais mal. Leo n'avait pas pu tuer... Pas lui... Il n'était pas comme ça...

**« Oh, alors y en avait vingt-trois de bons dans le lot... »**

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Leo avait tué... Il avait bien tué vingt-sept personnes dont... Combien d'innocents?

**« Et c'est toi qui me fait la morale sur le meurtre d'innocents Da Vinci? Tu as du cran... »** Tonna Xanxus.

**« Kukuku ~ Innocents? Laisse-moi rire... Aucun d'entre eux n'était aussi blanc que tu le dis... Je rends service à l'humanité en la débarrassant d'hommes... Non, de choses pareilles. »** Finit-il par expliquer vaguement sans exprimer le fond réel de sa pensée.

**« Pourquoi t'être servi de Fûuta? »** Demanda Squalo à mon amant. La question me fit sursauter.

Il s'était servi de... Impossible.

**« Disons que je me doutais que vous viendriez le reprendre... Mais je ne pensais pas que vous mettriez autant de temps... C'est long un an vous savez. J'ai dû m'en occuper constamment, choqué comme il l'était... Pauvre petit... La mort de sa petite amie a vraiment dû le retourner... »** Son ton était menaçant et je sentis un frisson d'horreur me parcourir l'échine. Ça ne pouvait pas être mon Leo. Impossible. Je ne voulais pas.

**« Espèce de salop! »** Jura le Boss de la Varia.

**« Vous êtes mal placé pour me dire ça... »** Ricana mon blond. Mon? Je commençai à douter. De lui. De moi. De ce nous si irréel.

**« Si seulement il avait su que c'était moi qui l'avait tué... Je me demande ce qu'il aurait fait... Il se serait vengé à votre avis? »** Questionna-t-il innocemment tandis que la bile menaçait de remonter mon œsophage, brûlant ma gorge par la même occasion. J'étais pitoyable. **« Si innocent... Si frêle et tellement crédule... Et tellement bon à sauter aussi. »**

Une claque partit et on entendit le bruit d'une large paume résonner contre une joue qui devait maintenant rougir sous l'impact.

**« Voiiii! Enculé! Je vais te buter! »**

Il y eut un bruit de bousculades et d'un corps que l'on maîtrise. J'entendis à peine les jurons de l'assassin aux cheveux argents et les plaintes de Leviathan et Lussuria. Le calme revint partiellement quelques secondes après l'altercation.

**« Acceptes-tu de nous suivre ou faut-il que nous utilisions la force? » **Demanda Levi qui depuis le début n'avait pas parlé. Xanxus semblait s'être levé.

**« Ça fait un moment que j'y pense et... Et je crois qu'une rencontre avec votre Boss s'impose. J'ai quelques petits trucs à régler avec lui. »** Conclut Leo d'une voix sûre et sans aucun remords.

Je ne voulais pas. Tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'un horrible cauchemar. J'allai me réveiller. Sûrement. Peut-être... Je me débattrai encore un peu avec ce mauvais rêve puis je sentirai la main fraîche de Leo et sa voix chaude et grave me ramener à moi. Tremblant, je m'accrocherai à lui, bien réveillé cette fois, dans notre lit, dans notre appartement, dans notre vieux quartier. Tout cela n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. Mais j'avais beau m'infliger des claques mentales, le réveil ne vint pas, tout bonnement car j'étais déjà réveillé, et horrifié de ce que je venais d'apprendre.

Leo avait tué des innocents... Il avait tué Nanami... Ma moitié... Il avait fait semblant de m'aider, de me protéger pour mieux... Me sauter et attirer les Vongola dans ses filets... Les larmes dévalèrent mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter.

J'étais comme déconnecté, perdu dans une réalité que je refusai. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air pitoyable, positionné ainsi à genoux, complètement sonné, les mains enserrant mon crâne comme pour l'empêcher d'exploser et mes yeux rougis par les larmes qui cascadaient sur ma peau ambrée. C'est à peine si je sentis Fran poser sa main sur son épaule.

**« Fûuta-sempai... » **Murmura-t-il. **« Il faut y aller... Tous les autres sont déjà partis. »**

Surpris, je relevai la tête pour constater que la porte était ouverte, que Belphégor avait disparu et que le silence régnait. Je me mis debout brusquement et, bousculant mon cadet, me jetai dans la salle. Mais il n'y avait plus personne. Ni Xanxus, ni Squalo, ni Levi, ni Lussuria, ni... Leo. Partis.

Tous partis.

De nouveau, l'adolescent qui m'accompagnait me posa la main sur mon épaule.

**« Sempai. »** Dit-il doucement, comme pour ne pas me brusquer. **« Nous devrions y aller. »**

Il me prit par le bras et avec douceur, me guida à l'extérieur où la nuit était déjà tombée. Le ciel était vide d'étoiles ce soir-là mais de gros nuages noirs et gris parsemaient la voûte céleste, menaçant ainsi nos têtes. Cela représentait plutôt bien mon état psychologique: en colère, triste, trahi, complètement perdu... Je continuai de pleurer. Une nouvelle fois, j'avais perdu ce que j'avais de plus cher à mes yeux. Trahi. Une nouvelle fois. Sûrement pas la dernière.

* * *

_Mwahahah! Vous pouvez me lancer des pierres, j'ai pas encore écrit la suite! Sayonara bande de moules! 8D_


	5. Retour au bercail

_**Pairing: **Fûuta/et nooon pas Leo! Donnez-moi vos... Idées! Les couples que vous aimeriez même si j'ai déjà ma petite idée là-dessus! ^^_

_**Rating: **M._

_**Disclaimers: **On peut rêver hein..._

_**Note: **Vous pouvez me tuer. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu ne pas écrire la suite. Enfin, vous savez, l'inspiration, ça va ça vient... Et là ça vient! Donc j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas abandonné! Car voici la suite tant attendue, où Fûuta trinque, mais moins que d'habitude, avec une petite note heureuse vers la fin! (de ce chapitre, pas de la fiction bande de moules) Donc, merci à asami28, ton compliment me va droit au coeur, à ArnoFool, je ne te dirais rien à part que la gifle venait... Et bien, de Lussuria, ça doit bien être le seul qui gifle, les autres donnent des coups de poings, c'est plus viril! xD Merci aussi DisiniTana, voilà enfin la suite et pardon du retard, par contre, je m'étais trompée dans les comptages, y en a vingt-trois de bons parmi les assassinés, par cinq! lol Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

La voiture avait recommencé à rouler lentement, après que mes deux _geoeliers_ aient décidé de reprendre la route partant de Rome à destination de Naples. Il ne nous fallait normalement que deux bonnes heures, voire trois s'il y avait du trafic, mais ils avaient préféré s'arrêter pour la nuit. J'avais appuyé ma tête contre la vitre que le soleil levant chauffait. Je faisais à peine attention aux paysages que nous traversions depuis la veille au soir. Il devait à peine être sept heures du matin et... J'étais perdu. Autant psychologiquement que géographiquement je crois. Tout ce à quoi je m'accrochai depuis ces dernières années venait à nouveau de s'écrouler. Pour la seconde fois. Je commençais sérieusement à en avoir assez. De tout. De la vie particulièrement... Peut-être devrai-je en finir? De toute manière, qui me pleurerait? Pas grand monde en tout cas...

Totalement amorphe et dans un état second, je me relevai partiellement sur mon séant et fixai un point invisible en face de moi. C'est à ce moment que je vis un imposant portail gravé de non moins imposantes armoiries... Je les avais déjà vues quelque part... Il y a longtemps... Les armoiries Vongola. Nous étions enfin arrivés à Naples.

L'énorme grille grinça tandis que la voiture s'engageait sur l'allée de graviers bordée par une rangée d'arbres. La berline, dont je n'avais pas identifié le modèle, semblait avancer au ralentis et je sentis l'angoisse me ronger à nouveau les entrailles. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir dire? Qu'allait-on faire de moi?

Je remarquai alors que la voiture dans laquelle j'étais n'était pas la même que celle qui m'avait enlevé à mon ancienne vie. Les vitres électriques n'étaient en effet pas teintées et le revêtement intérieur était de couleur cyan, à l'inverse de la berline noire qui l'avait gris. Le jeune Fran, qui s'était installé à l'avant avec le chauffeur, Leviathan il me semblait, se sentit obligé de justifier le pourquoi du comment en me voyant froncer des sourcils lors de mon examen plus approfondi de la voiture.

**« Le Boss a appelé une autre voiture pour nous ramener directement au manoir. »** Dit-il d'une voix on ne peut plus neutre.

Je me sentais piégé. Trahi aussi. Mais n'étais-je pas celui qui avait le premier trahi la famille Vongola, _ma_ famille, en m'enfuyant ainsi de la sorte, sans prévenir quelqu'un? Ils avaient dû s'inquiéter... Ou peut-être pas après tout. Peut-être qu'ils ne se servaient de moi que comme d'un outil. A bien y regarder de plus près, à dix-neuf ans, je n'étais pas si différent du petit garçon de onze ans que j'étais il y a quelques années.

La voiture ralentit encore et encore jusqu'à s'arrêter entièrement dans la cour du manoir. C'était une haute bâtisse en pierre avec de larges baies vitrées et, je pouvais le voir d'ici, un système de surveillance ultra-performant. De larges colonnes de couleur blanc cassé, comme le crépis, soutenaient une partie du premier étage et une vaste terrasse s'étendait devant le manoir, si grande qu'elle aurait pu accueillir un grand nombre de personnes. Elle était cependant vide lorsque nous arrivâmes. Le toit était fait de tuiles rouges et j'aurais sans aucun doute classé le quartier général des Vongola dans les premières propriétés de mafiosi les plus somptueuses. Le gardien de la Foudre de la Varia sortit alors du véhicule, suivi de prêt par Fran. Malgré mon air désintéressé et légèrement dévasté, à l'intérieur de mon crâne, mon cerveau carburait à deux-cent à l'heure. Je n'étais pas satisfait. Pas satisfait de cette rencontre. De ce que j'avais entendu. Non. Je ne pouvais m'en satisfaire. Je voulais des réponses. Concrètes. Sans mensonges. Aussi, sans que je puisse me contrôler, je me jetai sur le bouton permettant de verrouiller les portières et je me glissai habilement sur le siège avant de la voiture.

**« Fûuta-sempai... »** Soupira de sa voix traînante le gamin à tête de grenouille en toquant à la fenêtre. **« Je vais avoir des ennuis si vous vous montrez réticent à nous suivre. Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la force s'il-vous-plaît. »**

**« Je suis désolé. » **Mais j'avais fait mon choix. Il fallait que je sache.

Heureusement pour moi, cette tête en l'air de Levi avait laissé les clés sur le contact ce qui arracha un nouveau soupir au gardien de la Brume tandis que le brun poussait des cris de rage en essayant d'arracher la portière avec sa seule force.

**« Sempai... »** Me prévint le coéquipier de Belphégor.

J'ignorai son avertissement et, une fois la voiture démarrée, j'appuyai violemment sur l'accélérateur et je fis un rapide dérapage en marche arrière puis j'embrayai déjà et, avant que les grilles de la propriété n'aient le temps de se refermer, je passai en quatrième vitesse. Je voyais le paysage défiler à une vitesse affolante mais je ne m'en souciais pas outre mesure. J'avais fait un choix et il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net. J'allais donc... Retourner à notre appartement... Notre... Enfin _son_ appartement. Cette constatation m'arracha à nouveau un sanglot mais... J'allais demander des explications. Oui. Des explications. Tout cela ne devait être qu'un malheureux malentendu. Il le fallait.

J'étais dans un tel état de panique que je ne me rappelle même plus à quelle allure j'avais roulé ni la façon dont j'avais pu arriver au ghetto près de l'Eglise Santa Maria sans encombre. Je garai d'ailleurs la voiture à la va-vite, si bien que je finis par l'emboutir dans un lampadaire déjà si délabré et mal entretenu qu'il manqua de s'écraser sur le capot noir de la berline. J'avais même les deux roues droites, avant et arrière, montées sur le trottoir mais à vrai dire je m'en fichais pas mal car c'était bien là le cadet de mes soucis.

Je descendis de l'habitacle en toute hâte, manquant de trébucher en traversant la route de la ruelle inégalement pavée. Je gagnais rapidement l'une des façades de la rangée de petits immeubles collés les uns aux autres. J'hésitai cependant un instant à gravir les escaliers en métal qui devaient me permettre de monter à l'étage. Oui. _L'appartement_. Je gravis la première marche, puis la deuxième, et dans un élan non dissimulé enchaînai les suivantes le plus vite que mes jambes me le permettaient. Une fois devant la porte en bois je glissai ma main vers ma poche et la refermai sur du vide. C'est vrai. C'est _lui_ qui les avait. Les clés. A bien observer la façade de l'immeuble, elle m'avait semblé plus propre le matin précédent. Moins... Délâbrée. Mais peut-être était-ce tout simplement mon imagination qui me jouait des tours, vu l'état psychologique dans lequel je me trouvais. Comme pris d'une intuition, je posai ma main gauche encore gantée sur la poignée qui, à ma connaissance, n'était pas rouillée ce matin. A ma grande surprise, je découvris que la porte de l'appartement n'était pas verrouillée car elle s'ouvrit et ce, malgré la résistance plutôt étrange des gonds. Je la poussai lentement, par peur de ce que j'allais découvrir, et j'avais raison de craindre ce que j'allais trouver dans le quatre-pièces... Ou plutôt, ce que je ne trouvai pas. L'appartement était vide et dans un état frôlant le délâbrement. J'eus un hoquet de surprise en m'aventurant dans le hall d'entrée. Les fenêtres... Les vitres avaient disparu, seules des planches cloutées empêchaient le soleil de filtrer à l'intérieur et lorsque je tentai d'allumer la lumière, l'interrupteur s'enclencha sans pour autant changer quoi que ce soit. C'est donc dans une semi-pénombre que je gagnai l'intérieur de mon ancien chez-moi tandis qu'un sentiment de mal-être m'envahissait. J'entrai dans ce qui avait été, il me semble, notre chambre. En face de moi, le bois du lit était moisi et dégageait une forte odeur de pourriture. Des insectes grouillaient sur le plancher et l'armoire face au lit peinait à tenir debout. Il y avait comme une aura de mort qui flottait dans l'air et ça ne me plaisait pas, mais alors _pas du tout_. J'eus un mouvement de recul et je me cognai dans ce qui avait été l'une des chaises de la cuisine. Elle se fracassa sur le sol, faisant voler poussière et insectes et... Je m'enfuis.

J'eus beau courir et enchaîner ruelle sur ruelle, je ne trouvai que désolation et abandon sur mon passage. Je pris donc le chemin de l'Eglise Santa Maria. Enfin, chapelle aurait mieux convenu pour appeler l'édifice. Il fallait que je parle à Monseigneur Salvatore. Impérativement. Lui pourrait... M'expliquer. Enfin, je l'espérai ardemment. Ce que je vis cependant en arrivant m'empêcherait de dormir pendant les prochains mois à venir, même si cela, je l'ignorais encore. En face de moi il n'y avait que ruines, débris et une pancarte poussiéreuse indiquant un avis de démolition datant d'il y a deux ans déjà. _Deux ans? _C'était tout bonnement impossible. Non. Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça. Gober ces conneries. Quelqu'un me jouait une mauvaise, _très_ mauvaise blague. Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Ou alors, je faisais un cauchemar, et je me réveillerais haletant, criant _son_ nom. Pourtant, quelque chose au fond de moi, une petite voix, sûrement celle qui tente de vous retenir lorsque vous vous apprêtez à faire la plus grosse connerie de votre vie, insistait et me criait _ô combien_ j'avais tort. Tort de ne pas y croire. Tort de ne pas m'en aller. Tort... D'attendre quelqu'un qui ne viendrait pas. Qui ne viendrait plus.

Une fois encore je sentis les perles salées dévaler mes joues, à moins qu'elles n'avait pas cessé de couler et que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Trahi. Trahi _et_ sali. Comment pourrais-je après ça...? Une désagréable sensation me prit alors aux tripes, comme lorsque j'étais au restaurant, non loin de la Basilique Saint-Pierre, au centre même de Rome. Je la sentais, cette présence derrière moi. Comme au ralenti, je me retournai, me retrouvant face à... Lexi. Elle souriait, ses yeux noisettes pétillant et ses cheveux châtains volant au gré du vent, tandis qu'une vaste brume indigo l'entourait, faisant apparaître de temps à autre des personnes et des scènes, ayant partagé mon quotidien durant l'année passée. Je voyais enfin clair. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Illusion. Combines. Da Vinci. Interdictions. Vengeance. Assassinat. Je me retrouvai au milieu d'une machination qui me dépassait et qui n'avait pas pour but ma simple petite personne, mais un objectif plus grand, beaucoup plus... Terrifiant. Je compris alors aussi pourquoi L... _Il_ me demandait sans cesse si mes capacités à réaliser des classements m'était revenu, étant donné que je les avais momentanément perdues à cause du choc de la perte de ma chère Nanami. _Il_ avait voulu utiliser mes capacités pour nuire aux Vongola. Ma famille. Mes amis. Ce que j'avais de plus cher. Je crois que je ne le réalisai que maintenant, après avoir tout perdu. Car je ne pouvais espérer retourner chez moi. _Chez moi_. Cela sonnait atrocement faux. Je ne voulais pas voir leurs regards emplis de haine et de tristesse. Je ne voulais pas de leur pitié, de leur tendresse feinte, de leur réconfort qu'ils se forceraient à me prodiguer. Non. Ils penseraient à la façon dont je les avais trahi. Enfin, _trahi_. Fui plutôt. A la façon dont j'étais parti comme ça, un beau matin, prenant mes clic et mes clac, ne prévenant personne, et surtout pas de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. J'étais un traître. Un paria. Une tête de mule. Un idiot. Et surtout, j'étais... Sale. Comment pourrais-je regarder Tsuna-nii dans les yeux? Tout ceux que je connaissais, de près comme de loin... Ils avaient le droit de me haïr. Ils _devaient_ me haïr jusqu'au plus profond de leur être. Peut-être alors trouverais-je le repos dans ma tête, mon coeur et mon âme qui ne cessaient de me crier des monstruosités. Un monstre. Voilà ce que j'étais.

Une sorte de colère sourde mêlée à une tristesse infinie s'insinuèrent en moi. Cela suffisait. Je ne fuirais plus. Je ne _pouvais_ plus fuir. _Je le tuerais. _Voilà tout ce que la haine et la souffrance me dictaient de faire. Je m'en sentais incapable et pourtant... Je ne pouvais plus _le_ laisser blesser mes proches. Je m'y refusai catégoriquement. En même temps, quelque chose en moi me disait de fuir, me nouant l'estomac et la plupart de mes organes internes. Mon coeur cognait fort dans ma poitrine, comme s'il cherchait à s'en échapper.

**« Me laisseras-tu te tuer? »** Me demanda alors une voix chantante.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que je sortais de mon monologue intérieur. Je fus d'ailleurs surpris -_ à peine -_ de voir que cette chère Lexi _parlait_.

**« Non. »** Fut la seule réponse adéquate que je trouvai à lui lancer. Il me fallait du temps pour reprendre mes esprits. Je ne devais pas craquer. _Pas maintenant_.

**« Mon maître ne trouve plus aucune utilité à t'utiliser. Aussi, j'ai reçu l'ordre de te tuer. » **Me dit-elle tout simplement, comme si cela expliquerait tout et répondrait à toutes les questions qui me venaient à l'esprit.

**« Ton maître? Tu parles de Leo? »** Grinçai-je des dents tout en faisant un pas en arrière. Je n'avais momentanément aucun échappatoire.

**« Je t'interdis de parler de lui aussi familièrement. »** Gronda-t-elle en sortant ce qui me semblait être deux poignards aux lames passablement aiguisées.

**« Et Maria-san dans tout ça? Le... Clopin? Tous ces gitans? »** Gagner du temps. Du temps. Le plus que je pouvais. Espérer aussi. Espérer des secours qui ne viendraient sans aucun doute pas. Jamais.

**« Es-tu idiot ou tout simplement trop naïf? »** Ricana Lexi. **« Décidément, je ne comprends pas pourquoi maître Leo s'est encombré d'un boulet comme toi. »**

**« Va savoir... » **Soufflai-je en serrant des dents, accusant silencieusement le coup. **« Mais pourquoi moi? D'autant plus s'il savait que je ne pouvais plus utiliser mes capacités...? »**

**« Je suppose que tous les hommes ont leur petit jardin secret... Mais maître Leo avait besoin d'un moyen de pression. Quelque chose de proche des Vongola sans trop l'être. Quoi de mieux qu'un jeune homme en pleine crise existentielle depuis la mort **_**accidentelle**_** de sa chère et tendre? »** Gloussa-t-elle tandis que la brume indigo se concentrait sur les lames de ses poignards. **« Il a donc fallu s'arranger pour te guider. Tout faire pour te tromper. D'où ces charmantes illusions dans lesquelles tu as vécu pendant près d'un an. Je suis plutôt douée n'est-ce pas bambino? Non, non, ne me regarde pas comme ça, ne sois pas rancunier. Je vais me dépêcher d'abréger tes souffrances. Je te le promets. Et enfin, enfin, maître Leo n'aura plus qu'à se soucier de sa vengeance. »**

Au moment même où elle se jetait sur moi, je trébuchai en arrière et une gigantesque explosion retentit, pulvérisant l'une des maisons délabrée bordant la grand place de ce qui avait été autrefois un quartier gitan. Ami? Ennemi? Nous n'allions pas tarder à le savoir.

**«Vraiment.. T'en prendre à Fûuta... C'était bien la dernière chose sensée à faire. »** Entendis-je ronronner de façon terrifiante. Quelqu'un... Quelqu'un était venu me sauver. Et cette voix... Ca ne pouvait être que Tsuna-nii, en hyper mode.

Lorsque la poussière se dissipa enfin, j'aperçus la taille fine mais néanmoins musclée de mon grand frère, sa cape et ses cheveux couleur miel virevoltant au vent en fonction de la puissance que ses flammes dégageaient, les sourcils froncés et un air pas-content-du-tout collé au visage. Je le vis se mettre en position d'attaque tandis que des hommes en noir et Mukuro Rokudo, gardien de la Brume du Decimo, envahissaient la place, les armes à la main. Tous. Ils étaient tous venus. Je sentis à nouveau les larmes dévaler mes joues, mais cette fois, je pouvais le dire, c'était de soulagement.

**« Fûuta-dono! »** Cria Basil, membre du CEDEF, en courant vers moi tandis que ses subordonnés le couvraient au cas où Lexi se déciderait à faire des siennes. **« Vous n'avez rien? »** Me demanda-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal de m'aider à me relever.

Seulement, j'avais dû me fouler la cheville et trébuchant car celle-ci refusa de me permettre de me mettre debout, et ce malgré l'aide de Basil. Cela m'arracha un gémissement et une grimace, si bien qu'un autre homme vint me soutenir en plus de Basil, ce dernier époussetant mes vêtements sali par la poussière.

Petit détail à part, j'avais toujours trouvé étrange qu'il me vouvoie, surtout qu'il était plus âgé que moi.

Pour en revenir à la situation actuelle, mon coeur battait à tout rompt, mais pas pour les même raisons que précédemment. Je retrouvais la chaleur humaine. Celle de ma famille. Je ne vis rien de ce qui se passa par la suite car, à ce moment-là, c'est comme si mon angoisse, mes peurs et tous les tracas de ma vie de fugitif s'envolaient et, surprenant Basil et l'homme qui me soutenaient, je m'évanouis.

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, c'était dans en environnement totalement différent de celui dans lequel je m'étais laissé emporter par les méandres de l'inconscience. J'avais été déposé dans un large lit deux places dont les draps, plutôt épais pour la saison, semblaient faits de soie. Je passai un instant ma main dessus, appréciant la douce texture. Je sentais la pression des bandages sur ma cheville et celle des pansements sur mes multiples coupures. Puis, sans me relever, j'examinai la chambre. Elle était plutôt grande et tous les meubles transpiraient la richesse du lieu, que je devinai être le manoir principal des Vongola. Teintés de pourpre et d'or, les murs supportaient les cadres contenant les dessins que Lambo avait fait à la Mamma, alors qu'il n'était qu'un tout petit garçon. Je fus d'ailleurs rapidement gêné dans ma contemplation par une intrusion dans la chambre.

**« Ala ala ~ Tu es enfin réveillé Fûuta-kun? »**

Lorsque je vis la source de mon dérangement, je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de me picoter et, quelques secondes plus tard, de déverser des torrents de larmes. A croire que je passais ma vie à pleurer.

**« Voyons, un grand garçon comme toi ne devrait pas pleurer. »** Me sourit Nana Sawada, que je considérais comme ma propre mère.

Tentant à grande peine de retenir mes sanglots, je me roulai en boule tandis qu'elle posait sur la commode l'assiette, le couteau et la pomme qu'elle avait apporté et qu'elle s'asseyait sur le rebord du lit.

**« Nous nous sommes inquiétés tu sais, »** me dit-elle d'une voix douce, **« Tsu-kun t'a cherché longtemps... Il te cherchait encore jusqu'à hier. Il a été si heureux et rassuré d'apprendre que tu étais vivant... Nous l'étions tous. »**

**« P... Pardon... »** Hoquetai-je difficilement. **« Je suis désolé... Pardon... » **Mais la main de fraîche de ma mère adoptive se posa sur ma joue pour effacer mes larmes puis sur mon épaule et, dans un élan d'affection non feint, elle m'attira à elle dans une étreinte réconfortante.

**« Laaa, tout va bien, tu es rentré à la maison, c'est le principal... » **

Ses cheveux aussi châtains que les miens me chatouillaient la joue gauche et mes larmes finirent par se tarir tandis que la mère de mon aîné me berçait doucement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis à nouveau la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, si bien que je me défis de l'étreinte de Nana et je me redressai sur mon séant. Iemitsu, le mari de Nana, et Tsuna-nii entrèrent, l'air vaguement gêné. Ils se postèrent tous les deux au bout du lit.

**« Tu es réveillé. »** Constata le paternel en se frottant la tête.

C'est lorsque je vis Tsuna-nii faire la même chose quelques secondes plus tard que mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un timide sourire. Tel père, tel fils.

Ne pouvant pas me lever à cause de ma cheville, je m'inclinai comme je pus, face contre le lit les mains de part et d'autre de la tête tandis que Mamma tentait me me relever, gênée elle aussi.

**« Je... Je vous demande pardon! Pour les soucis que je vous ai causé, pour mon immaturité et pour... »**

**« C'est bon. »** Me coupa le Juudaime en s'asseyant à côté de moi et en me forçant à me relever. Il garda ses mains sur mes deux épaules, et je pus sentir dans son regard toute l'affection qu'il me portait.

**« Hé? »**

**« Tu es sain et sauf, c'est tout ce qui compte. »** Me sourit-il en me frottant gentiment la tête.

N'y tenant plus, je me jetai dans ses bras tandis qu'il riait doucement. Nana avait quant à elle rejoint son mari au pied du lit, mari qui passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Et ils restèrent là, à nous observer rire et pleurer, comme deux parents observeraient leur progéniture. Tsuna-nii commença alors à me raconter tout ce que j'avais manqué durant cette longue année, passant sous silence ma propre histoire déjà bien douloureuse. En relevant la tête vers mon père adoptif, je le vis me sourire tandis que ses lèvres formaient une phrase muette et pourtant si prévisible.

**« Bienvenue à la maison, fils. »**

Je souris alors sincèrement. Oui.

**« Tadaima. »**

**

* * *

**

_Je... Suis pardonnée? =D Dans le prochain chapitre... Narrateur externe, mystère au RDV!_

_Sayonara! =D Et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, vous pouvez même me lancer des pierres et des tomates, je prends t... Ah non! Pas les briques! Non mais oh! Sur ce... Je vais écrire la suite, tant que j'ai de l'inspiration! =)_


	6. Un flic pas comme les autres

_**Pairing: **Qui sait?_

_**Rating: **M._

_**Disclaimers: **J'espère encore et toujours..._

_**Note: **Vous pouvez encore me tuer. Mais bon, voici la suite! Le début du second arc, raconté à la troisième personne et où de nouveaux personnages OC apparaissent. En espérant qu'ils vous feront trembler... Merci à ceux et celles qui me suivent! Et excusez-moi encore!_

* * *

**9H56, huit jours plus tard – Italie – Rome, Palazzo Cardinal CESI :**

**Driiiing – Driiiiing – Driiii –** _Vous êtes bien sur le portable personnel de Gabriele Fuyutsuki, comme vous l'avez remarqué, je suis actuellement indisponible alors veuillez laisser votre message après le bip sonore et je vous rappellerai dès que possible. Merci._ **Biiiiiiip ~** _Gabriele, c'est Iemitsu. Je suppose comme d'habitude que tu dois être extrêmement occupé – soit au lit avec une des tes nouvelles et éphémères conquêtes, soit à racketter d'honnêtes gens ayant perdu aux paris – toujours est-il que j'ai un contrat pour toi. C'est un contrat important. Et urgent de surcroît puisqu'il est émis par le Decimo en personne. Alors rendez-vous à 10H37 sur la Piazza San Pietro, Città del Vaticano. Et sois à l'heure pour une fois. _**Clac. Bip. Bip. Bip...**

**« 'Tain... »** Jura une voix encore ensommeillée en laissant le portable glisser au sol.

Le bruit mat de l'appareil tombant sur le parquet fit bouger une deuxième silhouette dans le lit deux places de cet hôtel situé au pied de la Basilique Saint-Pierre.

**« Qui était-ce? »** Demanda cette deuxième personne.

La première ne répondit pas et se contenta de se relever sur son séant. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années environ. Taillé comme une statue grecque, il avait de longs cheveux blonds éparpillés dans un ordre défiant toute logique sur ses épaules nues. Son visage était fin et ses piercings lui donnaient un côté mauvais garçon qui rendait littéralement folle la femme allongée à ses côtés. Cette dernière se releva aussi et enlaça le corps musclé de l'homme avec qui elle avait passé la nuit. Les draps pourpres et or froissés portaient encore la marque de leurs ébats passionnés.

**« Le boulot. » **Finit-il par répondre dans un murmure. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, espérant y remettre un semblant d'ordre. En vain.

**« Oh... Et... Tu es obligé d'y aller? »** Demanda la sulfureuse italienne en frottant sa poitrine dénudée contre le dos de Gabriele. **« Parce qu'il y a d'autres choses plus intéressantes que nous aurions pu faire... Tu vois ce dont je parle? »**

Le jeune homme retint un soupir rententissant. C'était le problème avec les femmes. S'attacher. Une nuit et pour elles c'est comme s'ils étaient liés. Mais non. Ca n'avait jamais marché ainsi. Enfin pas dans sa tête à lui en tout cas.

**« C'aurait été avec plaisir Silena mais le boulot c'est le boulot. »**

**« S'il-te-plaît... »** Minauda la jeune femme en glissant sa main vers l'entre-jambe de son amant.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'atteindre son but, Gabriele l'avait renversée sur le lit, coinçant ses bras le long de son corps et les jambes sous les siennes, l'empêchant ainsi de faire tout mouvement. Elle se mit à glousser lorsque la bouche du jeune homme vint se poser à la commissure de ses lèvres puis descendit avec une lenteur calculée jusqu'à ses tétons durcis par le désir. Elle gémit lorsqu'il en mordilla un et tenta de se dégager. Mais il tenait bon. Lentement, il fit remonter ses mains jusqu'au cou de Silena, bloquant ainsi sa tête.

**« Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »** Lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il commença à resserrer l'étau de ses mains. Il se pencha à son oreille, mélangeant leurs deux chevelures brunes et blondes.

**« Je t'avais laissé un mois Silena. Un mois de plus. Et tu ne m'as toujours pas rendu l'argent que tu me dois. »** Susurra-t-il tandis que les yeux de la brunette s'écarquillait de peur.

Elle essaya en vain de se dégager mais le blond la maintenait plaquée contre le lit avec une force qu'elle-même n'aurait pas soupçonné chez son amant. Il allait la tuer. Elle le savait. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Elle l'avait su dès le moment où elle était entrée dans cette chambre... Et pourtant... Ca avait été la meilleure nuit de sa vie. La dernière aussi.

**« S... S'il-te-plaît! Je... Je vais te rembourser. Laisse-moi une quinzaine de jours, non, une semaine... Rien... Rien qu'une semaine... »** Suffoqua-t-elle. Ses yeux roulaient à une vitesses folle dans ses orbites tandis que ceux de son vis-à-vis restaient impassible. N'avait-il pas l'air triste?

**« Je suis désolée mi Amore. Mais c'est trop tard. »** Souffla-t-il tandis que la respiration de sa victime devenait plus saccadée et ses gestes plus mous. Elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.

**« M... Ma famille va te retrouver... » **Tenta-t-elle de le menacer alors que son esprit s'embrumait, l'empêchant de réfléchir convenablement.

**« Ils ne sauront jamais ce qu'il s'est passé cara mia. Tu te seras juste suicidée de tristesse après que je t'ai quittée ce matin. Quoi de plus romantique? Mais rassure-toi, mon amour pour toi n'était pas feint. J'ai passé une magnifique nuit à tes côtés. Dommage qu'il faille que cela soit la dernière. »** Débita le jeune homme comme une litanie. Il était comme transporté, ses mains gantées de cuir se resserrant sur le cou de Silena.

Enfin, après quelques secondes de gémissements et de suffocation, elle arrêta de se débattre et Gabriele relâcha sa mortelle étreinte. C'était fini.

Il resta un instant immobile, assis à califourchon sur le corps dénudé du cadavre. Dio, qu'il détestait avoir à supprimer les femmes avec qui il couchait... Il faudrait vraiment qu'il arrête de faire l'amour à ses clientes et potentielles victimes. Ca devenait vraiment blessant à force. Après quelques minutes, il finit par descendre du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre d'hôtel. Il posa de part et d'autre du lavabo ses mains manucurées et fixa son reflet dans le grand miroir en face de lui. Il commençait à avoir des cernes. Il manquait vraiment de sommeil aussi... Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu une vraie nuit complète, dans son lit de surcroît? Gaby ne s'en souvenait même plus. Il ne se rappelait même plus de l'endroit où il avait rangé ses clés de maison. Il ne s'y sentait pas chez lui d'ailleurs. Tout était trop rangé, trop vide, trop... Parfait. Il se sentait étranger dans son propre appartement. Le jeune homme préférait de loin les étreintes gourmandes et sensuelles de ses conquêtes à la douceur froide et morbide de ses propres draps.

Il se glissa avec délectation sous le jet d'eau brûlante qui le délassa instantanément. L'eau. Il s'y sentait bien. Elle avait le don de l'apaiser, de lui permettre de mieux réfléchir. Le blond fixa un instant les mosaïques qui peuplaient le tour de la douche. Elles étaient colorées et rappelaient la richesse antique de l'Italie. Gabriele soupira une nouvelle fois. Il avait du boulot. Il coupa l'eau et sortit de la cabine après avoir noué une serviette autour de sa taille. Ses cheveux dégoulinait sur le sol et il se hâta de s'essuyer et d'enfiler ses vêtements avant d'attraper froid. Sa chemise blanche glissa facilement sur ses muscles et son pantalon noir moulant épousa parfaitement bien les formes de son corps. Il boucla sa ceinture, attacha partiellement ses cheveux désordonnés et fixa un instant ses mains dont les gants empêchaient de montrer mais laissaient deviner sa manucure parfaite.

Une fois cela fait, il ramassa toutes ses affaires et fouilla dans le sac à main de Silena. N'y trouvant rien de bien intéressant excepté une bague ornée de deux rubis et d'un saphir, il le jeta au fond de la pièce. Se plantant au milieu de celle-ci, il passa en revue tout ce qui pourrait permettre à la police de le soupçonner. La police. Dont il faisait parti. Il n'aurait donc aucun mal à effacer les preuves. Gabriele retira avec violence le cordon qui retenait les rideaux le long de la fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Avec, il fit un noeur coulissant et le glissa autour du cou de la jeune femme. Difficilement, il réussit à faire passer le cordon par-dessus le lustre qui, heureusement pour lui, tint bon. Quelques minutes plus tard, Silena se retrouvait pendue, des larmes roulant sur ses joues potelées. Le jeune homme se saisit du préservatif qu'il avait utilisé jusque tard dans la nuit et, à l'aide de son briquet, le brûla. Il fut même tenté de mettre le feu à l'hôtel... Mais se retint. Il risquait de se taper l'enquête pour homicide volontaire et les Vongola grognerait encore sur ses méthodes peu catholiques.

Après avoir fait le tour, il adressa un dernier regard au corps qui se balançait au lustre puis ferma les yeux.

**« Adio... »** Murmura-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Il prit soin de refermer la porte à clé et descendit les rendre à la réception.

**« Vous avez passé une bonne nuit? »** Demanda la réceptionniste en battant des cils.

Gaby lui porta à peine attention. Il était préoccupé. En temps normal, il lui aurait sorti le grand jeu et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Gaby, la standardiste se serait retrouvée étalée sur le bureau, gémissant sous ses caresses. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas d'humeur.

**« Par carte s'il-vous-plaît. »**

Gabriele paya sa réservation et la réceptionniste n'insista pas. Le jeune homme semblait préoccupé et, de plus, non intéressé. Dommage.

Il traversa sans empressement la place San Pietro qui était noire de monde. En son centre, deux squelettes jonglaient avec des os, les faisant virevolter d'une main à une autre, d'un partenaire au suivant. Ils portaient des combinaisons noires peintes de blanc, surprenantes de réalisme. Un écriteau posé au sol portait la mention suivante : _« Ne pensez pas que l'on vous oublie, car la mort, elle, ne vous oublie jamais. »_. Un peu plus en avant, un clown rigolait grossièrement, distribuant des bonbons aux touristes. Il n'y avait que très peu de badauds autour des deux macabées du spectacle glauque. Les touristes préféraient amplement et de loin s'agglutiner autour du clown portant des habits colorés. Ce dernier bouscula d'ailleurs l'un des squelette jongleur qui, déséquilibré, fit tomber les os qu'il lançait. Le clown n'y avait même pas prêté attention et continuait de lancer ses bonbons à la foule avide.

Passant à côté du squelette, Gabriele ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion ainsi qu'un petit peu de pitié. Il était clair que le pauvre type sous son déguisement ne faisait pas le poids face à la multinationale qui utilisait des bonbons et des clowns pour se faire de la publicité. En passant, il glissa un billet de cinq euros à ce dernier et, s'approchant du clown, lui fit un discret croche-pied. Le comédien s'étala de tout son long sur les pavés et des dizaines de bonbons glissèrent au sol. Les touristes les plus proches se ruèrent sur ces derniers en éclatant de rire, persuadés que le clown l'avait fait exprès. En silence, les deux squelettes s'inclinèrent. Gabriele fit de même puis tourna raidement les talons, se dirigeant vers la terrasse du café le plus proche où on l'attendait patiemment. Un homme assis à l'une des tables lui fit un petit signe de la main et le blond le rejoignit sans se presser.

**« Tu es encore en retard Gabriele. »** L'homme consulta sa montre. **« 10H40. Trois minutes seulement, un record. Fais-moi penser à t'offrir un réveil. »**

**« Tu m'excuseras Iemitsu si tes petites blagues ne me font pas rire de si bon matin. »** Grogna Gaby d'une voix bougonne tout en s'asseyant face son interlocuteur.

**« Je te taquine gamin! » **Rit le-dit Iemitsu.

C'était un homme dans la fleur de l'âge, les cheveux blonds parsemés d'argent et une barbe naissante lui mangeant le visage. Son costume noir lui donnait un air sérieux malgré le sourire qui illuminait son visage. Des hommes en noir l'accompagnaient et surveillaient la place, disposés à différents endroits stratégiques.

**« Alors, » **commença le plus jeune, **« qu'est-ce que le ****Consulenza Externa Della Famiglia Vongola peut bien vouloir à un pauvre officier de police tel que moi****? »**

**« Et book-maker dans le milieu. »** Ajouta le plus âgé en faisant allusion au double-travail du blond.

**« Oui, book-maker... Et informateur à mes heures perdues. Alors? »**

**« Déjà, félicitations pour ta promotion. J'ai appris que tu étais passé général de brigade hier. »** Le félicita le père du Decimo en posant son menton sur ses mains jointes.

**« Tu es bien renseigné. »** Lui fit remarquer Gabriele.

**« Toujours gamin, toujours. Mais venons-en aux faits... »**

Mais avant que Iemitsu puisse expliquer la teneur de ce rendez-vous, une main peu avenante se posa sur l'épaule du jeune officier, l'obligeant à se retourner. Face à lui se tenait un homme gras, le visage large et cramoisi, sexagénaire et vêtu d'un ensemble hawaïen que Gabriele jugea de plus mauvais goût. L'homme sentait l'alcool à plein nez.

**« Dis donc mon p'tit gars, faut pas croire hein, mais j't'ai vu. Il t'a fait quoi ce gentil p'tit clown? »** Affirma-t-il faisant froncer les sourcils du blond tandis que Iemitsu souriait, attendant avec impatience le dénouement de cette conversation.

Gabriele l'avait toujours fasciné par son aisance à se sortir d'inextricables et mortelles situations. Il était par ailleurs un très bon baratineur, élément essentiel lorsque l'on savait qu'il était officier de police, informateur attitré des Vongola et book-maker.

**« J'aime pas les clowns. »** Répondit simplement Gaby en toisant le gêneur.

**« C'est con pasque moi j'aime pas les types qu'aiment pas les clowns. C'est pas une excuse. Le mec que t'as fait tomber ne t'a rien fait. »**

**« Ce clown qui n'en est pas un distribuait des bonbons aux enfants, ce n'est pas bien. Dites-vous que je rendais service à ces gamins, leurs dents et les factures de leur parents. » **Une veine palpita sur le front du jeune homme, signe qu'il commençait à perdre patience.

**« Ah ouais? Ben le type qui trime sous son costume fait juste le boulot pour lequel il est payé! Peut-être que je devrais appeler les flics histoire de t'apprendre les bonnes manières? »** Gronda l'inconnu.

Gabriele jeta un regard en biais au paternel Sawada qui semblait s'amuser particulièrement de la situation dans laquelle il venait de se fourrer. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Cet abruti de touriste allait le foutre en retard. Il sortit alors sa carte de général de brigade et la colla sous le nez du gêneur protecteur de clowns.

**« Général de brigade Fuyutsuki. A votre service. »** Il adorait pratiquer de temps en temps de petits abus de pouvoir dû à son rang.

**« Ah, euh, désolé... »** Bredouilla l'homme grassouillet pendant que Gabriele, qui jubilait intérieurement, prenait son air le plus menaçant.

**« Cet homme déguisé en clown, que vous voyez là, est un dangereux criminel recherché dans plus de neuf Etats. Il s'apprête à rejoindre ses comparses. Je l'ai déséquilibré le temps que mon collègue, celui déguisé en squelette, là-bas, juste à gauche, lui posait un micro sur son costume. Vous voulez être arrêté pour obstruction à l'enquête? J'ai des hommes postés à chaque coin de la Piazza, déguisés en touristes et en civils. Il serait extrêmement fâcheux pour vous de me contrarier. »**

**« J... Je ne pouvais pas savoir. E... Excusez-moi mon général, désolé... »** L'homme était devenu rouge de honte et se tortillait sur place. Le leader du CEDEF se retenait quant à lui à grande peine de rire.

**« C'est bon... »** Soupira Gabriele au bout d'un temps qui parut interminable à l'inconnu alcoolisé. **« On va faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Vous voulez vous racheter et contribuer au bon fonctionnement de l'opération? »**

**« O... Oui! Tout ce que vous voudrez. »**

**« Bien. Allez voir le squelette là-bas. Glissez-lui un billet de vingt euros et vantez son talent de sorte à ce que tous les gens alentours entendent. Cela permettra d'authentifier sa couverture. Compreso? »**

**« Bien sûr monsieur euh... Mon général. Bonne journée! »**

Et l'homme bondit sans attendre de réponse et alla se perdre dans la foule, en direction des macabres jongleurs.

Gabriele quant à lui se félicitait de son double-coup. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le rire franc de Iemitsu qui n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Le blond attendit patiemment que son vis-à-vis se calme. En colère à cause de l'affaire de ce matin, l'élimination de la pauvre Silena, c'était ce pauvre homme et ce clown qui en avaient fait les frais. Peut-être était-il en train de devenir un vrai con comme le lui affirmait la serveuse de son bar attitré, celui où il allait cuver au moins une fois par semaine, voire deux ou trois lorsque la jolie serveuse brune était de service. Et un con avec une carte de police possédait un pouvoir de nuisance excessivement plus élevé que le reste de la population. Il soupira et fixa l'homme en face de lui. Il était trop tard pour s'excuser.

**« Tu es doué. »** Sourit enfin Iemitsu dans les yeux plissés portaient encore la trace des larmes issues de son fou-rire.

**« Non. Pas doué. Con surtout. »**

**« Question de point de vue. Au moins tu n'es pas de ceux qui sortent leur flingue à tout bout de champ. »**

**« Si on en revenait à notre conversation initiale? »** Le pressa Gaby. Il n'aimait pas attendre.

**« Du calme petit, y a pas le feu au lac. »** Le tempéra l'homme à la barbe grisonnante.** « Je t'ai fait venir car j'ai un contrat pour toi. »**

**« Je peux déjà te dire que c'est non. »**

**« Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer de quoi il retournait... »** Soupira le père de Tsuna.

**« Ca m'ait bien égal. Je sais déjà que c'est non. Je ne traite pas avec les Vongola. »**

**« Tu es pourtant notre informateur attitré il me semble. »**

**« Je vous rend service justement, alors j'estime ne rien vous devoir. » **La voix du blond claqua. Pourquoi se sentait-il acculé ainsi?

Iemitsu soupira. Il savait que le jeune homme serait difficile à convaincre. Mais... Il ne lui laissait pas le choix non plus.

**« Je regrette de devoir te contredire Gabriele, mais tu m'en dois une. »**

**« Pardon? »**

**« Qui t'a filé le tuyau pour la bande d'immigrés clandestins à Milan? »**

**« ... »**

**« Et grâce à qui crois-tu être passé Général de brigade avec l'affaire Papillon de nuit? »**

Gabriele ne décrocha pas un mot, sachant pertinemment que l'homme en face de lui avait raison. Et ça le rendait fou. Une onde de sérénité l'envahit tandis que la flamme bleue qui était discrètement apparue sur son anneau passé à son annulaire droit s'éteignait. Ah... Il faudrait aussi qu'il arrête d'utiliser ses flammes de la Pluie pour se calmer. Ca ne faisait que retarder ses crises de colère.

**« Bon... » **Il inspira.** « En quoi consiste ce contrat? »**

**« Protection. »**

**« Je ne suis pas garde du corps. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de sécher le travail. »**

**« Je m'arrangerai avec tes supérieurs. »**

**« Pour changer. »** Il l'ignora.

**« Il s'agit de protéger le Prince des Classements, Fûuta. Je le considère comme mon propre fils. »**

**« Ca ne faisait pas un an qu'il avait disparu? »**

**« Justement, je te donnerai le dossier pour les détails mais le Decimo tient à ce qu'il soit protégé. »** Expliqua le père du-dit Decimo. **« Leo Da Vinci. »**

Le blond tiqua.

**« Ca te dit quelque chose? »**

**« J'aurais préféré que non. »**

**« Il va certainement essayer de récupérer Fûuta... Ou de le tuer. »**

**« Donc en gros, j'ai juste à protéger ce gosse. Seul? »** Demanda Gaby en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa chaise. Il sentait déjà qu'il allait accepter... Une affaire justeuse comme celle-ci? Impossible qu'il refuse.

**« Non, le Decimo a sélectionné des gens compétents... Qui seront tes coéquipiers pour ce contrat. »**

**« Bien. »**

**« Tu acceptes? »**

**« A une condition... »**

**« Laquelle? »**

**« Y aura des jolies filles? »**

**« Toujours égal à toi-même hein... »**

Iemitsu sourit. Malgré son côté Casanova et son habitude pour les soirées arrosées et les retards tapants le lendemain matin, il savait que le blond ferait du bon boulot. Il avait bien fait de le recommander à Tsuna.

* * *

_J'avais momentanément abandonné fanfictionet... Mais me revoilà! Et voici l'apparition de Gaby, un des nouveaux coéquipiers de Fûuta! Bon, il doit faire parti de ceux à peu près normaux... Quoi que, c'est un taré à sa façon! Je m'excuse encore d'avoir autant tardé... Mais bon, le principal, c'est que la suite soit là! Aussi, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! ^^_


End file.
